Merely Mortals
by S.carlett V.on U.ttenburg
Summary: Chapter 14. Elliot's world is turned upside down. This story has some scifi in it. But it mostly focuses on Elliot and Olivia stuck in a more Simple life. They race to find themselves and get caught in the middle of a political strategy gone bad.
1. At the end of the day

**This is a sequel to "The Secret Files of Elliot and Olivia". You don't have to read it to understand this story, but there are a few details that you may not get. For those of you that have read my other story, I'm taking things in a bit of a different direction. My last story was more realistic and this time I'm going to add just a touch of sci-fi into it. Don't get worried there are still plenty of EO goodies, but I wanted to try something different.**

**The only characters I own and created are Alicia Gordon, Rick Palmer, Lisa, Jarvus, Henry, and the random police officers.**

**Let me know what you're thinking. I tend to write faster when you do. :)**

**Love,**

**Scar**

At the end of the day

Scene

The call came at three in the morning. Elliot and Olivia, who were now sharing Olivia's small apartment, raced around Elliot's boxes trying to find shoes and head to the emergency near China town.

Elliot crashed into the coffee table, "Ah fuck!"

Olivia yelled from the bathroom, "You ok?"

"God damn coffee table hit me again. Have you seen my other shoe?"

Olivia flushed, "Did you look under the bed?"

"Bed!" Elliot limped to the bed and started pulling up the covers and throwing piles of clothes to the side. "We need to do laundry."

"You need to use the hamper." She cried as she pushed the door open and threw him a shoe. "It was under the towels."

Elliot grabbed his phone and his keys, "Ready?"

They both headed for the door, Elliot fumbled with the locks and Olivia stood behind him reaching around to help, "No, not that lock. Just…turn it that way."

Elliot pulled the door open just as Olivia cried, "Chain!"

The door babbled back and forth, and then closed. Elliot stepped away to allow Olivia to take over. "You're apartment is a trap. We really need to move."

They walked out of the door and to the elevator. "I think my space would be more welcoming if your spaces weren't so big and explosive." Olivia said as she tucked her shirt in and strapped her gun securely to her belt.

"Shit! I left my gun upstairs." Elliot said as he checked his watched.

Olivia gave him the old eyeball and walked out of the elevator after pressing the 5th floor button. "I'll get the car. See this is why we shouldn't be mixing life and business." Elliot gave her a low brow. She smiled and pointed to her cheek for him to kiss it.

"Yeah yeah." He kissed her. " You always have to get that last word-" The elevator door closed. "in."

Elliot stood alone looking at himself in the reflection of the door. He looked at his tired face and sucked his gut in. "Uh, Elliot, this happy phase is making you soft."

Scene

Elliot and Olivia followed the trail of SCU personnel collecting evidence throughout the hallway of the apartment building. They got to the door of the crime scene and Olivia flashed her badge, "SVU, where's our victim?"

The cop glanced at Olivia and looked at his buddy with a smirk, "Hey, Frank, how many detectives does it take to fix a rape?"

Frank ripped off his rubber gloves and laughed, "I don't know Keneti, you tell me."

"One to fuck it up and 3 to find the prick that did it." They laughed uncontrollably.

Olivia walked away. She wasn't even going to waste her energy on their small minds. Words would just confuse them. Elliot grumbled under his breath, "You couldn't find your ass in a room full of hats."

The detectives walked into the bedroom to find Alicia Gordon and Rick Palmer questioning their victim. Olivia stopped in her tracks. "Alicia, Rick, what are you doing here?"

Rick waved and continued his interaction with the distraught girl on the bed. Alicia pushed past them and gestured them to the hallway. "We think that your victim is linked to one of our guys in Queens. I heard the call on the radio and stopped by to check it out. Didn't mean to step on your toes."

Olivia nodded. "So what's our girl's situation?"

"You're victim's name is Lisa. She told us a guy was standing next to the door and he said he locked himself out of the building. She let him in and he followed her to her floor. He smashed her head on the door. He brought her inside, raped her, cleaned her, and left."

Elliot was writing down the details, "The building have camera's?"

Alicia looked at the floor and then back up at them with a quick response, "Yeah, we got them. Don't worry about it."

"Actually, we do need to worry about it, because this is our case. You're going to need to hand those over." Elliot said with a little heat behind his words.

"Oh, yeah, you'll get them, but we're going to need to see them first."

Olivia felt like her answers were off. Alicia was an open book in the last case she worked with her. She seemed like she was hiding something. "You guys collected a lot of evidence. How long have you been here?"

Alicia scratched her head, "We know the perp. We knew what to look for. Rick, let's rap it up. I have a rape kit to send out."

"Wait a minute, you took the victim's rape kit here?" Olivia questioned with confusion.

Rick stood next to her now and answered, "Alicia has a license. She used to be a doctor. If the victim doesn't want to go to the hospital we give them the option to do it in the comfort of their home."

Rick held out his hand to Elliot, "Elliot Stabler, I'm glad to see you're back on the job. I heard a lot about you from your partner."

Elliot shook his hand, but his brow was still lowered with distrust. Rick and Alicia said goodbye and turned for the door. Alicia's long braids swung around like they had a personality of their own. Elliot looked at Olivia, "What was that?"

"I don't know, but some things not right. Alicia was definitely keeping something from us. And I know you can't legally take a rape kit as a detective. I don't care how many degrees she has."

Just then their victim came towards them. "Can I call my boyfriend now?"

Olivia turned to sooth her victim, "Yes. Let's get the phone."

Lisa was in her early twenties. She was thin and incredibly beautiful. She picked up the phone near her bed and sobbed wildly while she talked to her boyfriend. Olivia whispered to Elliot, "Looks like we're not going to get any information from her tonight."

Elliot shushed her. He put his head down and wrote in his notebook as he listened to Lisa talk on the phone.

"Jeremy, you need to get here faster. If I would have known, I never would have let him in. He came out of nowhere. I saw him take the stairs and I took the elevator. Then without a sound he grabbed me from behind. OH… I can't talk about it. I love you too, sweety."

Olivia handed Lisa a tissue and sat down next to her. "Lisa, I'm Detective Olivia Benson. I'm gong to be taking over your case from here. I know this has been a long night and Detective Palmer already questioned you, but can you tell me how the man left when he was finished?"

"God, I've already answered these questions. I just want to go to sleep and forget it happened."

Olivia noticed a newspaper clipping on her nightstand. "Is that you in the newspaper?"

Lisa looked at it, "Yeah, I'm one of the top hitters in the women's minor league. They did an article on me because I'm in the running to be on the Olympic softball team."

Olivia smiled, "That's wonderful."

Lisa sniffed and shook her head. "I guess." She paused and looked up at Olivia, " He was in my living room and then there was a whooshing sound and he was gone. I don't know how he got out. He just vanished."

"Do you mean that you had your eyes closed and he left?"

"No, I mean he disappeared. I never once closed my eyes."

Olivia turned to grab Elliot's attention. Elliot lifted a brow and nodded to the side.

Lisa pushed Olivia and headed for the door. "Don't believe me. That's fine, but I'm not talking about it again." She ran for the bathroom and closed the door.

Olivia stood up. "Great. Looks like we're done here. We need Palmer''s notes."

Scene

The batting cages opened at 8am every morning, and at 7:55am a tall man with blonde hair and a thick muscular build stood by the door with his bat. At 7:58am, like clockwork, he would start to pound on the gate with the tip of his bat. Jarvus, the guy who ran the place, would hobble out of his station jingling the keys and yelling, "Hey! What did I tell you about that bang'n? You're knick'n the bars all up. Give me a minute here would yeah? Just give me a frigg'n minute."

The man would burst through the gate slam his money on the nearest table and head for the cages. Jarvus really hated the guy, but he was one of his most loyal customers. He came everyday from 8am to 10am. And besides a few knicks on the front gate and a couple of angry miss fired baseballs the guy wasn't that bad. In fact, Jarvus thought he was the best hitter he'd ever seen and that was including the time he saw Mickey Mantel hit one out of the park. He watched the guy hit the baseballs over and over again. He was hitting them with more force then usual. Jarvus walked up to him, "Hey, kid, you hav'n a bad morning or what?"

The guy grunt and slammed the ball so hard the bat splintered into a million pieces. The ball tore into the padding on the other side of the fence. Jarvus stuffed the wad of money he had taken from the table into his back pocket and yelled, "Hey, you just ripped up my padding. That's gonna cost you buddy."

"Shut up", the guy grunted.

"What did you say to me? Did you tell me to shut up, cause I'm gonna call the cops on your ass for harassing me and wreck'n my establishment."

The guy came towards Jarvus with the broken peice of the bat. Jarvus started to back up. In his fear and anger he didn't even realize that he had stopped moving when he ran into the two detectives standing behind him. Rick pulled Jarvus to the side and held his hands over his ears causing him to slowly fall to the ground in a deep sleep.

Alicia headed towards the guy. "Henry, stop." Her hair grew long around her. They moved like snakes under water about her head. "Henry, we're here to help you. Now put the bat down and come with me." A braid inched up to the bat and pulled it from Henry's hand. With a blink of an eye Henry had vanished in a line of color past the detectives and out into the city.

"Damn it." Alicia yelled. "I thought he'd cooperate."

Rick stood with his hand on his temple. "Ah, he's out of reach. I can't even hear him any more."

"We gotta get back up on every inch of the city. He's too fast and unpredictable. He's going to blow the whole thing if this gets out." Alicia said as they both walked down the street.

Rick nodded. "I don't think he's bold enough to go to the public. He's keeping it private. This is personal."

Scene

Olivia and Elliot walked out of the elevator towards the squad room. Olivia was attempting to convince herself that it was time to make a change. "Elliot, we nee to talk about our situation before it hurts someone. If we wouldn't have been in each others way this morning we would have beat the other precinct and we'd have our evidence."

"Liv, I agree we can't work like this and it's illegal, but I think they were there before we were because they've been following the perp. There's no way they would have made it to that girl's apartment if they were in Queens. They were in our neighborhood and they were already on the job. My question is, how could they let their perp bring in another victim if they were following him?"

Olivia shook her head and thought about it," I don't know what their deal was. It still doesn't excuse the fact that we're postponing the inevitable."

Elliot grabbed Olivia's arm and pulled her in the locker room, "Hey, come here."

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Elliot, I'm being very serious about transferring."

"I know. You're a serious woman." He kissed her neck slowly.

"And you are seriously bad. We can't do this here." She said unconvincingly.

He stopped. "We can't? Oh, ok." He walked to his locker and pulled his T-shirt off.

Olivia smiled, "Now you're just being mean."

He took his clean button down shirt out of the locker and replied, "Mean? How so?"

She locked the door and walked towards him grabbing his eyes with hers. She grabbed the shirt from Elliot's hand and threw it to the side. Her hand slid up the muscle on his arm. Without a second thought Elliot lifted her legs off the ground and she wrapped them around his waste. They began to heavily kiss. Olivia started to grind the front of his jeans and he leaned her back against the wall. She slid off of his waste and unzipped his pants. In a quick fit of passion and testosterone Elliot was inside of her and thrusting. She bit her bottom lip as she held back all of the screams she so badly wanted to release. Her mind went fuzzy as her hormones took control and before she knew it Elliot came inside of her. They stood there for a moment. Elliot was leaning around her with his weight on his arm. They took in deep breaths of air and smiled at each other. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Olivia's eyes grew wide and she smacked his arm. "Ow. What was that for?" He whispered. There was another knock. "I'm coming hang on." Elliot yelled.

While pulling on her pants she whispered, "If I get fired I swear to god Elliot Stabler, no amount of confession will ever forgive your sins." She smacked him again, grabbed her shirt, and ran for the shower room.

Scene

When Olivia walked into the squad room she saw Alicia and Rick standing in the middle of the room talking to Elliot and Cragen.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Cragen replied to her first. "Liv, Detective Palmer is looking to transfer and Elliot is telling me that one of you two were interested in going. Is this true?"

Olivia looked at Elliot. "I'll go if that's what you want?" Elliot said.

"No, I want to go."

"Liv, it's ok I can handle this. If you feel more comfortable here, I will gladly go."

Cragen stopped them, "What is going on? If you wanted to transfer so badly why am I just finding out about it now."

Alicia and Rick stood awkwardly to the side.

Olivia noticed them starring. "Captain, can we take this to your office?"

All three of them walked to the office and closed the door. Cragen was confused and boiling with anger, "Why didn't you tell me there was a problem? I could tell there was something happening and I asked and I asked. You should never have continued if there was any-"

Olivia cut him off. "Captain, please. There wasn't a problem."

Elliot touched her hand and butt in, "She means, it has become a problem, but not a problem in the sense that you're thinking."

"What kind of problem? We can't have problems." Cragen stammered.

"Captain, this is the problem." Olivia pulled up her left hand and held up the diamond ring for him to see.

"You two?" Cragen's mouth dropped.

They both nodded.

Olivia smiled and scrunched her nose in fear that he was going to explode, "Yes. Elliot and I have decided-"

"How long have you …decided-"

Elliot squeezed Olivia's right hand, "about a week ago."

Cragen nodded and sat in silence. "And how long have you been…"

"Seeing each other." Olivia finished.

"About six months." Elliot added.

Olivia looked at him. "Six months? I thought it was seven."

"Or maybe it was seven."

Olivia continued with that wrinkle on the top of her nose."I mean, I guess we didn't technically go on that date until six months, but it had started way before then."

Cragen watched them and laughed. "Ah, you guys. I should have known better. I should have guessed this day was going to happen. I should be upset. You've been working under these conditions. That and I hate finding new detectives. I have the hardest time finding the right person."

Elliot cleared his throat, "Yes, we know."

Cragen grinned and threw a ball of paper at him. "You turned out alright, so I must not be too bad at it."

They all had a good laugh and made their last decision together before leaving the office to find Alicia and Rick sitting at Olivia's desk.

Rick stood up and walked over to Olivia. "Detective Benson, I'm glad you decided to make a change. I'm sure Alicia will make your transfer smooth and pleasant. She's a great gal. You two are going to have some good times. If I knew she wasn't going to stock me I would be a little jealous of you taking her away."

Alicia stood up, flipped her hair in his face, and gave him the evil eye.

Olivia looked puzzled. "How did you know I was going to transfer?"

Rick was in mid laugh and he stopped. "What can I say, I listen well." He smiled and she walked past him to her desk.

"So Detectives, when are we going to make the switch?" Cragen asked.

Olivia swallowed hard as she sat at her desk facing Elliot. "Um, I'm ready when you are Rick."

"Great. How about tomorrow?" Rick said.

She nodded and unenthusiastically replied, "Great. I'll see you tomorrow, Alicia."

Alicia snapped and pointed at her, "Alright, girl, I'll see you bright and early."

"Elliot, my man, I can't wait to start. I'll see you in 20 hours." Rick patted Elliot on the back and Elliot nodded with acceptance in his direction. He watched the detectives leave and turned to see Olivia avoid the room with a file covering her face and a pen tapping the desk. He hoped this was the best decision.

Scene

The day was over and Elliot was helping Olivia box up the last of her things. "I'm going to go take these boxes to the car. I'll be back." Elliot said and kissed her on the cheek.

Olivia stood alone behind her desk. She watched the phones blink and listened to the hustle of papers and late night detectives talking in the background. The two desks joined together in the center of the room emanated so many memories. Elliot was such a hard ass to her on her first day. She laughed remembering his face when she sat down at the desk in front of him. His furrowed brow and foot tapping made him an easy target.

"You know how to shoot that thing?" he said after Cragen handed her the gun and the badge. She gave him an eyebrow and clicked a new cartridge in place like a pro. "You'll be the first to know if I don't." Her sarcastic smile through him for a loop. It took all day to prove her worth but she broke him down.

Thoughts of Fin and Munch bickering like school chums would always remain a missed pleasure. She would never forget when John hurt his foot tripping on the sidewalk. Fin hounded him for weeks about that injury. "Hey John, Broadway called, they're looking for their cast." John would always have an equally bad come back. "Yeah, and the early 90's called, they want their ponytail back." Olivia sighed and a small tear rolled down her cheek. She looked down at her empty desk, grabbed the last box, and flipped off the lamp next to the computer.


	2. Alienation

**Sorry it took me some time to write this chapter. I've been insanely busy and I wasn't sure exactly how to set things up. But I think this should work. I can't wait to write the next chapter. This chapter sets that chapter up. Sometimes I'm just not in the mood for set up chapters. ARG! Anyway, I hope you all are still digging this. It's quite different from my the first story. **

**Peace Out**

**Scar**

**Alienation**

Elliot left early to drive Olivia to work at the precinct in Queens. She didn't want him to drive her, but he insisted that it was necessary. They stopped at the front of the building. Elliot hit the blinkers and they sat in silence as Olivia looked up at the stairs leading to the entrance, "Well, this is it."

Elliot gave her a soft warm stare, "You going to be ok?"

Olivia turned to look at him, "Yeah. Are you going to be ok?"

"No." he smiled.

"At least your honest."

"One of us has to be."

She leaned in and kissed him. "I'll see you later."

"Wait." He said before she could get out of the car. He reached for something in the backseat and handed her a brown paper bag and a cup of coffee.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Comfort. Have a good first day. Call me if you need me."

She kissed him again for good measure. "Bye." She said. She opened the door and walked to the building. Holding the warm cup in her hand did give her comfort. She stood with her head high and her shoulders back. "Here's to the new Olivia." She thought.

Scene

Alicia was at a desk talking on the phone and typing at the same time. She paused for a brief moment to point Olivia to the desk next to hers. Olivia sat her stuff down and looked for the Captain of their precinct. She had spoken to him on the phone, but had never officially met him. There was a door with the name "Daniel Whorl" written in black letters on it. She knocked. The man inside started coughing. A muffled "Come in." gurgled from inside.

Behind the desk sat a tall old man with a saggy face in the shape of a wrinkled grape. "Who are you?"

Olivia held out her hand. "Olivia Benson. Your new Detective."

"Is there a problem?"

Olivia shook her head, "No. I just wanted to meet the man behind the desk."

He looked at her funny. "Oh. Yes. Welcome to the team. Rick left you plenty of paper work. You can start with that. I'm sure you'll need a few days to get used to the procedures of serious detective work. You are familiar with what we do at this precinct right?"

Her concerned nose wrinkle formed and she starred at the Captain in confusion, "Ah, Yes. I've been working as a detective at the Manhattan SVU for 8 years. I'm sure I'll be just fine. I've had my fill of experience."

The captain's mind seemed to trail off.

"Captain, are you ok?"

"Hm? Oh, Benson, you're still here. Have Gordon get you some tea. She's good at that." Whorl grabbed his newspaper and flipped it up. "Good bye now. Close the door."

Olivia walked out to her desk and Alicia slammed down the phone. Alicia smiled at Olivia and giggled a little bit, "Don't mind Captain Whorl, he's been slowly losing it for years now. Every time we think he's going to retire another year is added to his belt. You'll learn that everyone has their own little teams."

"So what happens when you need back up? Don't you guys have a leader to make game plans?"

Alicia threw a stack of files on Olivia's desk. "Oh that would be Stan Proctor, he's the guy in the red, he gives the commands."

Olivia lifted her brow and made a noise, "Huh." She took a sip of her coffee. "Ah, yuck."

Alicia laughed, "Forget to add Sugar? I don't know how you drink that stuff."

Olivia lifted the lid. "I don't know how you don't. Elliot must have forgotten to-" inside was a small purple flower. It was his way of sending roses. Most men sent bouquets. Elliot hid tiny flowers in cups of coffee and under files. Olivia smiled at the sight of it.

"What is it?" Alicia asked.

Olivia quickly closed the lid. "Nothing. The coffee place must have burnt this batch."

Alicia turned to the filing cabinet, "Oh, that sucks. Hey, could you start on those files. We've been really backed up around here. Rick is a complete slob. I am so glad to get him out of my hair."

"Really? I thought you two were, you know, seeing each other?"

"God no. Girl, he has big ears and bad attitude. He's terrible in bed. But don't tell anyone I said that."

Olivia smiled and looked down at her cup with a soft sadness. She opened one of the drawers and put the cup inside for safekeeping. "So Alicia, what's the status on that case you took from us yesterday?"

"Hm?" she said innocently like she didn't know what Olivia was talking about.

"The Lisa Fontin case."

"Oh, that case, gosh I completely forgot about that. My mind is full. Yeah, I sent it with Rick. He and Elliot can take care of it. So how long did you and Elliot work together?"

Olivia watched Alicia's body language move from normal to anxious. She answered her questions, but she wasn't really listening to the conversation Alicia conveniently started. "8 years." Something about Alicia was bothering her. She couldn't put her finger on it.

The phone rang suddenly and scared Olivia out of her thoughts, "Detective Benson, SVU. We'll be right there." She clicked the phone down. "There's been a report of an abduction at St. Mary's on 46th and 164th."

Scene

Rick and Elliot drove to interview the school of a murdered little girl. Rick was one of those charming guys. He sat in the passenger seat with his sunglasses on. He talked to Elliot like they were best friends. "You know, Elliot, you are really a survivor. How many guys can say they save the children of New York City and have an amazing home life? "

Elliot stared out the window with his top lip curled up a bit. He was trying really hard to like this guy, but something about him seemed forced. "Wasn't always like this."

"Ah, we all have dim moments."

"My life must not be that unusual, you seem to be doing alright."

"With Alicia? Yeah, maybe. We have too many problems."

"Like what?"

Rick looked at Elliot with a smile, "Do you really want to know?"

"No." Elliot thought. His silence must have answered the question because Rick just kept on talking.

"She's a lump in bed. You'd think with all of that hair and her fiery attitude there'd be a good connection, but the lights go off and she's like a board with arms."

Elliot drove and pretended to care. "That's too bad."

"How bout you and Benson. She's a hot one."

Elliot wanted to slap him. He took a quick deep breath through his nose and shook it off, "I don't kiss and tell."

"Ah, come on. You gotta tell someone."

"Nope." Elliot pulled out a toothpick and placed it in his mouth.

Rick watched him in silence, "Did you know that when a person is sexually frustrated they tend to put things in their mouth."

"I can safely say that the only thing frustrating me at the moment is the fact that I can't find this damn school we're suppose to be at." Elliot pulled a U turn and tried the next street.

"It's down that street on the left." Rick said.

Elliot gave him a look of question.

"School bells." Rick said without thinking.

"What?"

"Ah, I just know."

Elliot parked on the curb and they headed to the building in silence. Elliot couldn't explain why he didn't like Rick, but something wasn't right. He made it his duty to find out.

Scene

Later that evening Olivia came home to find Elliot already asleep. She stripped down to her underwear and slid under the covers. Her eyes were far from sleeping and her mind was on edge. Elliot rolled over and pulled her close to him. Groggily he asked, "Busy day?"

She quietly answered, "Yeah."

"How was it?"

She didn't answer right away. "It was…different. How about you?"

Elliot starred at the ceiling. "Same."

They sat in silence.

She sighed and rolled on her side.

"You need to talk?" he asked.

"No. Go back to sleep."

She starred at her clock and watched the minute flash from 11:31 to 11:32.

"Liv, I can hear you thinking. Can we talk?"

She turned to face him. "I'm sure it's just the stress of a new work environment, but something feels off."

He held her hand. "Yeah, I have that same feeling."

Olivia sat up, "Did Rick bring the Lisa Fontin case with him when he transferred?"

"If he did he didn't tell me about it."

"Alicia lied to me. What are they hiding?"

Elliot rubbed her back. "Do you ever get the impression they know too much? You think they could be working for the FBI?"

"You know, I thought of that, but why would the FBI want to follow a bunch of rape cases? I need to know what's in those files."

"You need to let it go and stay out of it. We're already on thin ice. It wouldn't surprise me if they weren't spying on us."

Olivia sat on those words in silence and then replied. "You're probably right." She lay back down and forced her eyes to shut. "Goodnight, El."

He kissed her on the cheek, "Night, Liv."

Scene

The next morning Olivia woke up early and took the train to Queens. She got to the precinct and searched the files for Lisa Fontin's name. She couldn't find a trace of the file. Sitting at her desk she searched for Alicia's background information and called the number that she had gotten for Lisa the night of the rape. The phone rang as the computer processed the information. _Do Do Do_ "We're sorry the number you have dialed is out of service." Olivia hung up the phone. She dialed the number for the landlord. Alicia's background check was slowly popping up on her screen. "Yellow?" Said the guy on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, I'm detective Benson. I'm trying to get a hold of one of your tenants. Her name is Lisa Fontin."

"Lisa? Never heard of her."

"She lived in apartment 3B."

"Sorry, that apartments been empty for about 3 months now. The last tenant was a 60-year-old guy. He was a loyal tenant that man."

Olivia sat in silence. "Ok. Thanks." She clicked the phone down and starred at her computer screen in confusion. When Alicia's file popped up she snapped out of her thoughts. Alicia's file was pretty average. She grew up in Washington D.C., started the force in 94, had this job for 5 years. She clicked the screen away and looked up Lisa Fontin in the system. "Nothing." Olivia thought. "What the hell is going on?"

"Olivia, you're up early." Alicia said as she walked in the room. Olivia clicked all of the screens away.

"Yeah, sometimes I go on runs and I get to work early. How about you? It's only 7:30."

Alicia dropped her purse. "I'm addicted to the job."

"What a fixed answer." Olivia thought. Alicia bent over to unlock a drawer in her desk. Olivia noticed she was bleeding and one of her braids had been ripped out.

"Alicia, you're bleeding." She said as she stood up to examine the cut.

"Am I?" Alicia grabbed at her head. "Oh, I hit my head on the car door coming here. I didn't think it was that bad."

Olivia touched her hair and Alicia quickly flung her head away. "I'll get it. Go back to work." She turned and walked towards the bathroom.

Olivia was taken back by her sudden mood change. She brushed it off, ran behind her desk, and dialed her phone.

"Stabler."

"Elliot, are you alone?"

"Yeah."

"When you get a chance I need you to go to Lisa Fontin's apartment and find out why she's missing."

"What?"

"Just trust me, Elliot. Some things not right. Lisa is MIA and her landlord is telling me that she never lived in that building. I have to go. Call me if you find anything."

Scene

The day was nearing an end. Olivia had secretly tried to find answers behind Alicia's back all day. The two women walked out of the precinct together. Alicia headed to her car. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I'm good. Elliot is meeting me for dinner."

"Should I wait with you until he comes?"

"No, you go home. He'll be here in 5 minutes. I just talked to him."

Alicia waved her hair to the side. "Ok. Goodnight Olivia."

"Goodnight."

Alicia got in her car and drove away as Elliot pulled up. Olivia hopped in the car and they followed Alicia's Ford Civic. She clicked her seatbelt on and focused on the car ahead of them, while quickly saying, "Love you sweety."

Elliot answered while giving his attention to the action at hand. "Love you too. How was your day?"

"Fine. Your's?"

"Fine."

Olivia pulled out the binoculars stashed in the glove box. "Did you find anything on our girl?"

Elliot drove wildly around the traffic. "Nope. She's evaporated."

"Did Rick follow you at all?"

"No, he left an hour before I did."

Olivia pointed to Alicia's car. "There. She's parking."

Elliot pulled the car over and Olivia peered through the binoculars. "She's headed towards that abandoned building."

They got out of the car and headed towards the building. "Liv, should we be doing this without backup?"

"Probably not, but that's never stopped you before." They reached the side of the building and watched Alicia go inside.

Elliot whispered, "You just have to bring up the past don't you?"

She lifted her brow and whispered back, "Isn't that what wives are suppose to do?"

"Yes, but we're only living in sin. You can't pull that out yet."

"Well, I just did." She pulled her gun out and pointed at a window with shadows behind it.

Elliot followed behind her. "God, you're sexy."

They listened at the window and heard nothing, so they looked for an entrance into the building. After crawling through a hole in the back they headed towards the noises from within.

Alicia was sitting at a table eating pizza with a very large blonde man.

"How's the girl?" she asked the man.

In a deep voice he nodded and replied, "Good. She's in her room watching Gillian's Island."

Olivia looked at Elliot and mouthed the words "Lisa?"

He nodded and listened intently at the wall. The floorboards behind them started to creek and a light came on. "Henry?"

Lisa stood in her pajama's starring at Olivia and Elliot. She saw them with the guns and started to scream. Olivia stood up. "Lisa, it's ok. I'm not here to hurt you."

Henry threw the table and flashed inside of the room, "What's going on?" Flashes of color spun around Elliot and Olivia and their guns were gone. Before they could even react to what was happening Alicia's braided hair spun around their bodies and held them hostage.

Alicia stood in front of them. "Olivia. I should have known you'd try to get involved. Rick thought you would be the mouse, but I could see your lion."

"Alicia, what's going on?"

" I have to admit you're good at your job. What else do you know?"

"I know enough."

Henry smashed the guns in his hand. "Kill them you stupid bitch."

One of Alicia's braids wrapped around Henry's throat. He stammered and coughed. "If you would have followed the rules this wouldn't have happened. Now shut up and let me do my job."

Elliot began to sweat. "Alicia, we're not here to hurt anybody. Can you just tell us what's going on and we'll consider this whole thing a misunderstanding."

Alicia loosened her braids a bit. "I like you two, and I'm not a killer, but I can't ruin this operation."

Olivia looked at Alicia with sympathy in her eyes. "Alicia, what's going on?"

"Democracy."

"What are you talking about? Why is a rape victim being held in this abandoned building? How is your hair holding me hostage?"

Alicia stood in silence. She wasn't sure exactly what to say.

Olivia could see that she was wavering and she pushed her, "Alicia, I want to know the truth. I like you Alicia. I left the best partner a girl could ask for to be with you. I trusted you. Tell me what's going on. I want to help."

Alicia had never had a girlfriend before. Except for Rick, she had never had any friends before. The braids pulled back into her head and sat at normal length around her shoulders as she offered the detectives a seat on a pile of wooden boxes in the corner. Olivia and Elliot cautiously sat on a box. Alicia looked at the floor and then to the detectives. "I'm project 66."

Henry flashed back and forth with more speed while yelling, "No! You're weak. You weak bitch! Don't do this to us!"

Alicia yelled back, "Henry, it's the only way! This is Henry, project 100. We are the results of government warfare. Our genes have been mutated to give us superhuman powers. We were created by a special team of scientists and funded by your tax dollars. As we speak there are 100 of us living in every city in the United States. We're placed in homes and raised by special agents. Our minds were controlled by the government with chips that they installed into our brains at birth. We weren't supposed to have feelings. We weren't supposed to procreate. Our job was to merely protect and serve. When Henry was a break through baby. He has more power then any mutant made in the US. Somebody kidnapped him and brought him here to the city. Rick and I were placed on the SVU team to find Henry and destroy the organization that found their secret. It took us four years of undercover work to find him, but we did it. Henry lead us to the organization, but instead of destroying it we embraced it."

"So why are you in this building holding a rape victim hostage?" Olivia asked.

Henry zoomed around the room in rage. "She's not a rape victim!"

"Henry, cool it! Henry wasn't supposed to impregnate a girl through sex. But he got selfish and a dirty. Didn't you Henry?"

He flashed from one side of the room to the other. "Shut up. I love her. Shut up!"

Alicia continued her rant. "Henry is a teleporter. Not only can he transport himself, but he can transport objects. It was his job to transport mutant DNA into an already pregnant woman. The transport was supposed to be clean and non-evasive."

Olivia boiled inside, "How is that non-evasive? You were going to subject a random woman to a mutant baby? That's just as bad as what the government did to you."

Henry flashed to a stop in front of her, "Are you saying that a mutant baby is a burden?"

Olivia glared at him, "When the woman knows nothing about the situation, yes it is. You're playing god. That's a slippery slop to tread down."

Alicia forcefully replied, "Olivia, what you have to understand is that we are only trying to break free from the suffering we've been subjected to since birth. We are the victims. Rick and I found the chips. We're no longer attached to the system. Lisa is going to be the mother of the first half human half mutant baby. She's going to bring our two races together. Look at the girl you call a victim. She is clean, fed, and unharmed."

Lisa sat on a box in the corner. Her eyes were glazed over, but she seemed to be healthy. "When will I get to eat dinner, Henry?"

Henry melted like a big teddy bear at her voice. "Soon my beautiful mother. Soon."

Alicia watched the detectives as they confusingly took in all of the information. "We're going to reveal ourselves to the world whether you like it or not, detectives."

Elliot, who was quiet until now, ran his hand over his head, "Alicia, I'm all for freedom and diversity, but this doesn't sound like a good plan. You're going to subject the world to an idea that's not only unimaginable to them, but it's an idea that demonizes their government and their religion. It's an idea that turns humans into super heroes. You're going to cause a war. People are going to battle over you and your children, not place you on a pedestal. They're going to want to examine you and use your DNA to become powerful. You're going to cause panic and mad chaos. This is not a good idea. This is dangerous and you need to stop."

Just then Rick appeared in the doorway. "Oh Elliot, is that you speaking or Catholicism? Alicia, take the girl to the MIT lab. Henry and I will take care of these two."

Elliot stood up. "What do you mean,' take care of'? Rick, you're being unreasonable. We can help you. I really think you need to stop and think about the consequences."

Rick placed his hands in the air. The room started to shake and a high-pitched noise sounded. Olivia and Elliot held their ears and scrunched over. The room was spinning and the sounds were piercing and harsh. Elliot looked over at Olivia. There were four images of Olivia meshing together as he reached out to grab her. "Olivia!" He screamed. She couldn't hear him. She felt his hand and grabbed it tightly. Rick stopped the vertigo and laughed as they sat on the floor in a dizzy panic.

"Did you like that trick?" Rick said with a smarmy grin on his face. "Henry, transport them." Henry nodded and Rick left the room.

Elliot's head was spinning like he was on an amusement park ride, but he tried everything to stand up. "Henry, don't do this. Please, let us help you. This plan is a trap."

Olivia pressed the send button on her cell phone. Earlier she had scrolled to Munch's name and left the phone ready to call in case of an emergency. She was hoping he would be able to figure out what was going on.

Henry tried to grab Elliot. Elliot threw a box at him and he missed. Elliot yelled at Olivia. "Liv, run for the door." He kept grabbing boxes and throwing them at Henry. Olivia ran for the back door that they came in, but Henry pushed the boxes to the side and flashed to the hole before Olivia could escape. Henry grabbed her with one arm.

She elbowed him and kicked, but her blows were like tiny rocks bouncing off of his body. She heard Munch on her cell phone right before she was grabbed, so she tried to give him clues, "Where are you taking us? Henry, tell me where you are taking us?"

Henry screamed, "AHHHH! Shut up! You're going on a long vacation."

Elliot ran full speed towards Henry and hit him with every force in his body. Henry didn't move. He laughed and grabbed Elliot's shirt. He pulled Elliot off of the ground and before either of them could do anything they were flashed to another room. Henry hooked them up to beds and taped something to each of their temples. The wires ran to a machine that Elliot could just barely see through the corner of his eye. Both of their mouths were taped shut, but their heads were free to move from side to side. Elliot could see the panic in Olivia's face and he yelled through the tape. He tried with all of his might to break through the straps holding him down. Henry chuckled to himself. "Well, detectives I hope you enjoy each others company, because that's all you'll ever know."

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other as Henry pulled a lever behind them. Olivia felt a shock to her brain and blacked out. Elliot's body pulsed and he screamed before his mind went blank. The detectives lay still on the beds. Henry placed his hand on each of their stomachs and with a blink of an eye they disappeared.


	3. Mind Numbing

Mind Numbing

Elliot could feel the bright of day shining on his closed eyes. His head was pounding. He was awake but he didn't want to move. With a yawn he rolled to his side and heard a click. He opened his eye to see the end of a large gun pointed at his face.

Olivia knelt with the shotgun aimed at Elliot's face. "Don't move or I'll blow your head off."

Elliot lay frozen in bed. "Who the hell are you?" Elliot was utterly confused. He couldn't remember anything. He couldn't remember where he was, how he got in this bed, or why this strange woman was aiming a gun at his face.

Olivia stood up and steadied the gun. " Put your hands up and slowly stand next to the bed."

Elliot moved the covers to the side and stood up backwards with his hands up. "Listen lady, I don't know who you are and why you're pointing that thing at me, but I can safely say that I'm not going to hurt you."

Olivia pulled the gun to her eye to aim, but then awkwardly decided to keep the gun at her side. "Walk to the hallway and stop."

"Can you at least tell me how to get out of here and I'll leave you alone."

"Go to the living room asshole." She pushed him in the back with the tip of the gun.

"If I knew who I was, I might be able to admit to being an asshole, but even if I was an asshole to you, do you really need to use that much fire arm. I mean, I'll gladly leave your house."

Olivia got up close to Elliot's face with the gun pointed at his chin. She loudly spoke in his ear "How do you know this is my house?"

"Hey, can you speak a little softer? I'm right here. Uh, my head is throbbing. Is it possible you gave me a concussion before you got the gun out?"

Olivia searched his eyes to see if she could tell if he was being honest. She pulled the gun away a little bit. "Whose house is this? Why am I here? Did you bring me here? Are you a drug addict?"

Elliot backed up and shook his head. "I don't know. Honestly, I have no idea what's going on. My head is pounding so badly that I can't even remember my name. Do you know my name?"

"Is this a joke?"

"Lady, if this is a joke I'm the butt of it. Can I get some water? Would that be ok? God damn, my head."

Olivia thought about it for a moment while looking back and forth from the kitchen to Elliot. "Go that way. Keep your hands up."

Elliot had started to loosen his arms from above his head and then quickly put them back in the air. "Where can I find a glass?"

They reached the cupboards and Olivia pointed the gun at each one for him to open until they found the glasses. Elliot held the glass and turned the water on. "You don't remember who you are either do you?"

Olivia strong-armed the gun towards Elliot. "Just drink the water."

Elliot spoke loudly at Olivia. "Can I get an Advil or an aspirin?"

"No!"

Elliot started to yell. "How about a spoon?"

Olivia held her head in pain. "Stop it. "

Elliot yelled louder, "You have a headache too."

"No, I don't. Stop talking. Put the glass down."

Elliot drank the last bit of water and placed the glass on the counter. "I'll tell you that water really helped. You want some?" He reached for the glass but Olivia pulled the trigger and a bullet went flying past Elliot's head and burst through the cupboards behind him.

"Holy shit! Are you trying to kill me?!"

Olivia grabbed her head and sat at the kitchen table. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It just went off. AH, my head."

Elliot stood frozen with his hands still in the air. "Listen, I'm going to get you some water. Don't shoot me. I'm just getting water. Nothing else."

He reached for the glass and filled it with water. Olivia sat with the gun loosely in her lap and her head leaning on her hand. Elliot placed the water near her hand. She grabbed it and drank the whole thing in four gulps.

Elliot stood in front of her ready to duck if she grabbed the gun again. "I know you're scared, but it appears that we're both in the same situation here. I don't know who I am or where I am. Can we call a truce and help each other out?"

Olivia looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Can we put the gun away?"

Olivia slowly placed the gun on the table. Elliot reached for it. "I'm just going to turn the safety on." Olivia shot up in a panic.

"Just the safety." Elliot said as he clicked the gun and then sat on the other kitchen chair next to her. "I see you're wearing a wedding ring. Are you married?"

Olivia played with the ring on her finger. "I don't know."

"I have one on too. Are you my wife?"

She looked at him and studied his face. "I don't know. I can't remember."

Elliot stood up. "Maybe we can find something in this house that will remind us of how we got here."

They both got up and started searching the house. Olivia walked around the living room. "This place is odd. There are no pictures or clutter. There's no TV. I can't even find a piece of junk mail."

Elliot was looking in all of the trashcans. He stopped in the bathroom and answered her. "Yeah, even the trashcans are empty. We have Advil. It's the only thing in the medicine cabinet."

Elliot popped a few pills and threw the bottle at Olivia, who did the same. They searched the bedroom next. The only things in there were the bed, a dresser, two nightstands, and a closet full of clothes for a man and a woman. They sat on the bed. Elliot was the first to break the silence. "This place is bare. Where did you get that gun?"

"I thought it was yours. When I woke up, I panicked, saw it on the dresser, and grabbed it."

"So you woke up next to me in bed?"

She looked at him embarrassed to answer the question. "Yes."

"Maybe we did do too many drugs last night."

Olivia looked at the floor. "I don't do drugs."

"How do you know you don't do drugs?"

"I just do."

All of the sudden the doorbell rang. They both froze. It rang again. They both jumped up and ran towards the hallway and to the door. Elliot peeked out of the tiny window on the door and saw a cute little blonde woman holding cookies and trying to pear into the window on the side of the door. "It's Betty Crocker. Do you want to answe-"

Elliot turned to see Olivia standing behind him with the gun in her hand ready to fire.

Elliot jumped in his skin. "AH! You gotta quit doing that."

The woman from outside started to speak. "Hello, it's just a friendly neighborhood welcoming."

Elliot grabbed the gun out of Olivia's hands. "You talk to her. I'll stand over here and take guard. You know, in case she throws a cookie."

Olivia nodded and waited until Elliot got into a stance by the edge of the door.

He winked at her and she turned the knob.

The woman on the other side grew a big smile on her face and handed Olivia the cookies. "Welcome to Homer Glen! I'm Sarah Anderson from across the street. I just wanted to meet you and your husband."

Olivia nodded. "Hi."

Sarah held out her hand. "So you are?"

"Ah…Maria." As she shook Sarah's hand, Elliot grabbed a cookie from the plate and ate it in one bite.

"Nice to meet you Maria. I should let you know that every Wednesday afternoon the neighborhood women get together for a neighborhood watch meeting and we all share recipes. We'd love for you to be there. This cookie recipe is amazing. If you like it I'll give you a lesson on how to make them." Elliot nodded and gave her the "Ok" sign with his hand as he finished chewing the cookie and swallowing it.

Olivia gave Sarah a half smile. "Yeah, that would be nice."

"Oh and you husband…"

Olivia stood there starring at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your husband's name."

"ahh…. My husband? Ah…Jose?"

Elliot stood up straight and silently mouthed Jose while flinching his face and arms around in protest.

Sarah continued without knowing, "Oh Jose. Your husband, Jose, is invited to play pool with the men on Monday nights. My husband Rod, hosts the party every Monday night. It's quite an evening."

"I'll be sure to tell him." She smiled. "Thanks for the cookies."

"Oh anytime honey. I just love to-"

Olivia closed the door and locked all the bolts.

Sarah stood with a confused expression on her face and then swished her way back home.

Elliot grabbed the cookies. "Jose?! There are a million names in the world and all you could think of was Jose?!!!"

"What, it's a good name."

"For a Hispanic guy!"

"Hey, you weren't jumping in to save me, so you got what I gave you. " She grabbed a cookie from the plate and sat on the couch in silence.

Elliot did the same. They sat starring at the wall in front of them trying to figure out why they were stuck in a suburbia twilight zone.

Scene

Munch called the Captain for back up after his phone rang. He could here Olivia's voice and lots of banging noises. By the time the SVU squad and their back up team got to the building it was abandoned without a trace of Olivia Benson. Neither Olivia nor Elliot were answering their phones. After hours of searching and checking up on the two Fin, Munch, and Cragen shuffled into the Squad room around 8am. Standing in Cragen's office was James Whineston, head of the FBI. Cragen saw him and was surprised. "James, what are you doing in my office?"

"Don, I needed to drop you a message about Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson. They've been put under witness protection. You need to call off all of your searches for them immediately."

"What happened?"

"I can't discuss the details with you."

"That's never stopped you before."

"It's different this time."

"We don't even get to say goodbye to them?"

"Sorry, Don. I know you were close. Hopefully we'll figure out the case and they'll be back before you know it."

Cragen nodded.

"I've got to run. We'll catch up next time."

"Ok. Thanks James."


	4. Cerebral Cortex

**Cerebral Cortex**

FBI agents were clearing Elliot's desk while Cragen and Whinestone spoke in the nearby office. Munch and Fin took offence to their intrusion and immediately confronted the men. Fin pulled a photo out of one of the agent's hand. "Gimme that. What's going on here?"

"Excuse me sir, but this is none of your business. We were given direct orders to clear this space of all its' contents."

"Yeah, well Elliot will be back, so get your filthy hands off of his family photos."

Munch intervened. "Fin, back off. Guys, what's this all about? "

The agent continued to put things into a box marked Stabler case 195 on the side of it. "Witness Protection. That's all I know."

Fin pushed Munch aside. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, this is our case. When did you decide to step in? And why are we just finding out now? We've been bust'n our humps for 12 hours trying to find our boy and you're saying you had him the whole time?"

The agent shrunk a bit as Fin grilled him, but he continued his job as though he were used to this kind of reaction. "I can't tell you anymore then what I've already said."

Munch walked around the side of Elliot's desk and started collecting the files near his computer. Fin kept questioning the agents. "What about Olivia Benson? Are you wiping her out too?"

"I can't reveal that kind of information."

"This is ridiculous. Eight years on the job and all of the sudden you're gonna play Hundini on our asses."

Munch through in his two cents. "That's their way of keeping Big Brother alive, my man."

The agent started to get mad. "Hey, I don't need this crap. Do I burst in on your little rape cases?"

Fin pushed the box out of his hands. "What do you think you're doing now? Who's in charge of this operation? I want some answers. You just can't barge in here and take a man's life away."

Munch laughed. "That's the beauty of it Fin, they can."

The agent noticed all of the paper work Munch was holding. "Give me that. You can't just take that."

Munch pulled the stack of papers away. "See that's where you're wrong. This is all property of the SVU."

The man was about to get forceful but Fin stepped closer to him with a mean look on his face and he decided it wasn't worth it.

James Whinestone walked out of Cragen's office and broke up the threesome. "Boys, settle down. My agents have the right to everything on Detective Stabler's desk."

Cragen gave them a nasty look and they backed away and sat at their desks. When the agents left, Munch and Fin looked at Cragen for some answers. "I don't want to hear it. There's nothing I can do. Get back to work."

Scene

The afternoon dragged. Munch and Fin sat at their desks eating subs from the deli down the street. The crumbs spilled onto Fin's lap with each bite. Munch swallowed and looked at the two empty desks next to him. The idea that Olivia called him for help and he couldn't fix the problem was enough to stress him out, but for the Feds to bring in witness protection without rhyme or reason just angered him. The whole year so far had been one problem after another. He just wanted his co-workers back so that life could move at a normal pace again. He threw his sandwich down. "I can't do this." Standing up he grabbed the stack of papers he took from Elliot's desk earlier and headed towards the door.

Fin spoke through the piece of thick bread in his mouth. "What are you doing?"

"I refuse to sit here and wait for those mindless chumps to bring our squad back. I'm going to find some answers."

Fin stood up and followed him. "What are you going to do break into the witness protection files?"

Munch impatiently waited for the elevator. He hit the button repeatedly and contemplated using the stairs. "We have a cell phone link and some leads on their whereabouts. There's got to be something here. Not to mention, Mr. Rick, has been MIA since four o'clock yesterday."

Fin nodded and the elevator doors opened. Munch got in and looked at him. "Are you in?"

"Dad's not gonna like this idea." He looked back at the squad room, wiped his mouth, and took a step forward. "But if you can't look out for your friends then what's the point of having them." He stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind him.

Scene

Olivia couldn't take the empty walls and the feeling of nothingness sloshing around in her head. Abruptly she stood up and started throwing the cushions of the couch and looking in all of the nooks and crannies of the living room.

"What are doing?" Elliot asked.

"I've got to find out why I'm here." She said as she read and threw the books off of the bookshelf. "Jane Eyre, Shakespeare, dictionary, Catcher in the Rye. Why can I remember what all of these books are about, but I can't remember my name or where I am from?"

Elliot tried to calm her down by taking the book out of her hand. "I think you should sit down. We need to think of a plan."

"Sit down? A plan? I don't even know you! You could be the one who put me here for all I know!" She grabbed another book and held up towards Elliot's head. "The only plan I'm making is with myself, now back it up Jose."

"Ok. Don't throw that at me. What do I have to do to get you to trust me? Right now I'm all you have, so let's not burn bridges."

Olivia looked into Elliot's eyes she dropped the book and pushed past him for the bathroom. The door slammed shut and Elliot could hear her sobbing inside. He sat by the door. "Maria?"

"That's not my name." She sobbed.

"What would you like me to call you?"

There was a pause from behind the door. "I don't want you to call me anything. I want you to leave me alone."

Elliot could hear her blow her nose. "Don't cry. Please don't cry. Maybe we just need some time. Maybe this is a weird dream or maybe we have that disease that Drew Barrymore had in '50 First Dates'."

"Why can I remember that terrible movie, but not what my mother looked like?"

"I don't know. Can we talk about this?"

"No, go away."

Elliot looked down at the ring on his finger. He noticed it was chipped on the side. He slid it off and brought it close to his face. The ring was made of a cheap metal. "Hey, can you do me a favor? Can you take your ring off and tell me what kind of metal it is."

She sat on the toilet looking at the door. "Why?"

"Just do it. Tell me if it's gold or not?"

Olivia slid the ring off and inspected it closely. "It looks real to me. Gold and Diamonds. Wait there's something written…'For my Olivia, Love El'"

Elliot leaned on the door to try and hear her better. "So it's real? What was inscribed on it?"

Suddenly the door opened. Olivia was standing face to face with him. "Olivia. My name is Olivia. You're name is Elliot. I just remembered."

"How do you know?"

She blinked and scrunched her nose a bit, "I don't know. I just do."

"Why do I have this fake ring then?"

"Because we're not married yet."

They stood close trying to find the missing memories from their minds. Olivia reached up and grabbed Elliot's face. She looked deep into his eyes. "I've loved you for a long time."

"You have?"

Olivia's face grew fearful as she lost herself in thoughts. "Something terrible happened. I couldn't be with you. You were angry. Did you rape me?"

"No. I mean, I don't think I did. I don't think I could do that."

Olivia closed her eyes and pulled away. A flash of her lying in a bed screaming Elliot's name ran through her mind, then a picture of the blood between her legs. She started to shake and breath heavily. Elliot began to panic. "What's happening? What did I do? Are you ok? " He reached out to help her from shaking and she screamed, "Don't touch me." She curled up in the corner of the bathroom pulling at her arms and shaking her head, "Please stop. Please don't do that. Don't touch me. Please don't touch me."

"Olivia? Olivia, I'm not going to hurt you. I don't know…" She began to convulse on the floor and Elliot ran for the phone and dialed 911.

Scene

Munch and Fin busted open the door to Olivia's apartment and found the entire place cleaned out.

Fin stood frozen looking at the bare floor. "What the hell did they do?"

Munch threw his briefcase on Olivia's kitchen counter. "They beat us to it, is what they did."

"Now what?"

Munch opened the briefcase and started organizing the papers. "Search all areas for dirt and unique places of entry."

"You think the FBI would come through the window?"

"No, but our perp might have."

Munch and Fin began their routine search patter. Munch ran over his hunches out loud. "I snatched Elliot's notebook while agent Double Oh dill hole wasn't looking. There were some notes on Lisa Fontin. This was the case they were fighting over with Rick and his side kick Aida. I think that's our link."

Fin opened the toilet lid, "We have DNA."

Munch looked in the bowl to see the yellow liquid down inside. He handed Fin a pair of gloves and an evidence bag. "Have fun."

"Why do I have to be the one who does it?"

"You found it." Munch said as he quickly left the room.

"Can't even get me a cup or nothing. Mother…I just had to look in the toilet. Olivia, this better not be yours. I've had my fill with women and urine samples."

Scene

When the ambulance arrived Olivia was in and out of consciousness. Elliot held her to try and stop the shaking. He gently rubbed her head and soothed her as best as he could. The paramedics gave her a shot and she settled down immediately. The medics took Olivia to the bedroom and made a thorough check up to make sure she was going to be ok. Elliot questioned the medics before they left. "So what if this happens again? Can't you take her for the night just to make sure she's ok?"

The woman medic answered him. "Sir, you don't have health insurance. You can't even provide me with a valid ID. I can't admit this patient into my hospital. She'll be fine on the meds we gave her. Take her to her normal physician tomorrow and have him prescribe an anti-depressant. Nervous breakdowns are caused by large amounts of stress. It wouldn't hurt her to see a therapists and to get some rest."

"What about memory loss? Can stress cause memory loss?"

"Sure it can. Is she having memory loss?"

"Yes. Is it common for two people to lose their memory at the same time over stress?"

The woman looked at him funny. "I assume so, but I'm not sure I know exactly what you mean."

"I…nothing. How can I help her get her memory back?"

"Reduce the stress and give it time." She smiled, patted him on the back, and headed for the door.

After the medics left, Elliot slowly walked to the bedroom. Olivia sat on the bed wearing a long hideous pink nightgown. "I have more problems than I realized." She said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because everything in these drawers is an unbearable frilly pink hue."

Elliot held back a laugh. "We'll get you some new things tomorrow."

"Elliot, we don't have any money. I don't even have a driver's license."

Elliot starred at the bed with a blank expression. "Don't think about it right now. I'll figure it out. Let's just get some sleep."

Without thinking Elliot took his shirt off and unzipped his pants.

Olivia backed up. "What are you doing?"

Elliot stopped. "I'm-. Sorry I'll go to the living room."

"Wait." Olivia starred at the tattoos on his arms. She touched the U.S. Marine tattoo. "You were a marine?"

Elliot looked at it. "I guess so."

The Jesus tattoo was bigger and more impressive. Olivia studied it. "You're religious."

"Yeah, I got that after my confirmation. How did I know that?"

Olivia jumped on the bed. "I don't know. Keep telling me about it."

"It was my first tattoo. I was proud and confident. I wanted everyone to know that I could do anything. It represents strength and faith. I did it behind my parent's back. My father was so angry when he found out. My mother cried and …"

Olivia smiled and waited for him to finish the story. "And what?"

"And my father gave me a black eye. He said that I was a heathen hypocrite and that I'd never get to heaven because I was tainted by the devil."

Olivia's smile faded. "I'm sorry."

"Kids do stupid things. You don't think about the fact that someday you're going to be an 80 year old man with a big Jesus tattoo on your arm."

"Yes, but don't you see. You just remembered something. Without that tattoo you may have never remembered a thought about your parents." Olivia pulled Elliot on the bed next to her. "Tell me what they look like?"

Elliot jogged his thoughts and described as much as he could to her.

Scene

Henry flashed with a pop into the office building where the Mutants for Intelligent Technology held their gatherings. Alicia, Rick, James Whinestone, and several other mutants sat around a table discussing the next step to equality. Henry threw his baseball bat in the corner and sat on the nearest chair.

James looked at him with disgust. "Nice of you to join us Henry. Did you take care of the Stabler family?"

"They've been erased, sir."

"And you didn't fuck anything up this time did you Henry?"

Henry's face grew red and his voice grumbled under his breath. "The mess is extinguished."

"Good." James swiveled around in his chair and continued. "Alicia, update us on the girl."

"She's in the hospital lab under constant supervision. Test results are all good. She's got 6 months."

James nodded, "In the meantime, Rick, I'd like you get close to a good lawyer. Alicia start working the press. We need an accident to occur. Start thinking about ways to save the public. I want us to be Heroes not rapists. " He gave Henry the evil eye. "Henry, you are not to leave the premises until you prove that you're trust worthy again. Do you understand?"

Henry nodded and snapped the pencil in front of him on the table.

Alicia gathered up her belongings and headed for the elevator. Rick followed her. "That dress is hot. How about you, me, and a bottle of wine for old times."

"Save it Rick. I'm not in the mood for your shit." She got in the elevator and the doors closed behind her.

She exited the building and headed towards her car. Munch and Fin waited in a car across the street. Alicia got in the car and drove to a cute little townhouse in Queens.

Fin watched her through his binoculars. "Nice place. If she wasn't such a shady bitch I'd tap that ass."

Munch parked the car and shook his head. "Ah the eloquent dating habits of a man from the ghetto."

"Hey, your people were the ones who started the ghetto, so don't even give me that high and mighty chivalry crap. The last time I went on a date the woman nearly ripped my pants off. "

"When was that, 1989?"

"Yeah, you're a comedian. You can't just go out and talk anymore. All women want from me is sex. The world's going to hell in a handbag."

"And I'm suppose to feel bad for you because…."

"Because you're the guy trying to change my ways, so you should be helping a brother out."

Alicia's lights turned on and they could see her sitting at her desk. Munch zoomed in on her face. "She's definitely not ugly."

Alicia filed through some papers and a strand of hair shot out next to her and grabbed the phone.

Munch and Fin looked at each other. Munch spoke first. "Did you just see that?"

"I don't know what I just saw."

They both looked again. One strand of hair held the phone to Alicia's head while another one turned on the computer and a third one grew towards the Television and turned it on.

Fin didn't take his eyes off of the binoculars. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing? What the hell is going on?"

"Attack of the pod people. This chick is creepier then I thought. On the other hand, imagine what she could do to you in bed."

"Ah, see now that's just taking it over the line."

"You started it."

Munch turned red and grabbed his laptop. He started searching for Alicia's background information. All of her information lead to a lab in Washington D.C. He then researched the lab. "Look at this, Fin. Science for the future. Bringing evolution up to speed. She's been mutated. She's a science baby."

"Come on, I know you're the king of conspiracy theories, but that's straight from a comic book."

"Fin, she's living proof of it right there. Elliot and Olivia must have found out."

Fin looked at the window. "Do you think she's our perp?"

"I don't know but I bet she knows where El and Liv are."

Fin opened the car door.

"Where are you going?"

"Stay here. I got a plan. When I give you the ok, come in and check out the files on her desk."

"That's breaking and entering."

"Yeah and this would be considered stocking. What's your point?"

Munch waved him away and starred at the computer screen in front of him.

Scene

Ten minutes later Fin was sitting on Alicia's couch having a cup of tea and talking about his favorite movie. When she left to go to the bathroom he unlocked the front door and walked past the window while giving Munch the thumbs up sign and wiggling his hips. The bathroom door opened and he quickly sat on the couch again.

Alicia sat down next to him and smiled. "So you didn't just come here to talk about the Oscars. What else do you have on your mind?"

If Fin were the kind of guy that blushed he would have been beat red. He was taken in by her bright blue eyes and her dark skin. "At the moment I can only think of one thing, and it's probably illegal."

She laughed.

"Kidding. I wanted to ask you about Olivia. Did you get to say goodbye at all? Have you heard from her? This is the first time witness protection has taken away a colleague without letting us have a semi proper goodbye."

"Fin, I was as surprised as you were. I left her Tuesday night and Wednesday the feds were clearing her desk." Alicia touched Fin's hand. He felt a small ounce of brain loss as her hand rubbed his skin. "I know what it's like to lose close friends."

"Yeah. Who'd you lose?"

She leaned in a little closer. "I don't like to talk about it."

Fin starred at her eyes trying to read her intentions but the detective inside of him was being over-ridded by Alicia's sexual passes. "How'd you deal with it?'

Alicia leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "I got new friends."

Fin squeezed her hand and kissed her back. They slowly made out for a minute. Then Alicia took control and pulled Fin towards the bedroom.

"Wait. Alicia, we don't have to do this. I didn't come here to-"

"Shhh." She kissed him and pulled him towards the bed.

Scene

Munch couldn't believe Fin had the nerve to not only make out with a lab baby, but to do it while he sat outside. "You dog."

He watched them head for the bedroom and got out of the car. When he opened the front door he could here the moans and bumps of Fin and his temptress inside. Munch quickly gathered anything that looked important and clicked on the computer mouse.

Scene

Fin hoped that Munch was getting enough information because he didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to keep this up. Alicia was an animal in bed. She sat on top of him grinding and screaming. "You are such a fucking big man!" Fin tried to keep an interested face while thinking. "Baseball. Fat girls. Munch in a dress. Don't cum, don't cum, don't cum, don't cum."

Scene

The documents loaded on the computer screen. Munch grabbed a CD next to the computer and placed it in the drive. The files slowly loaded onto the disk. Munch glanced at the names of the files as they rushed past on the screen. "Personnel, taxes, home base, cerebral images, future prospects, main goals." The CD was spinning inside the hard drive with great speed and the noise from the bedroom grew louder and louder.

With a scream and a grunt, the wild sex came to a halt and Munch sat at the desk waiting for the computer to cooperate. The CD slowed down and spit out of the drive just as the bedroom door opened.

Fin followed Alicia while pulling his boxers on. "Licia, baby girl, don't you want to cuddle?"

"Naw, I've got a long day tomorrow you need to leave." She walked past Munch who was hiding in a hallway closet with the door open a crack. The kitchen light flipped on and Alicia started up a new pot of tea. Munch stuck his head out at Fin and waved for him to hold Alicia in the kitchen. Fin's eyes grew wide as he stood in his underwear waving at Munch to get back in the closet.

Fin got behind Alicia and tried to hold her from behind. "Hey, I just want to say that you are a sexy woman."

Munch ran for the CD drive, grabbed the CD, and hid behind the couch as Alicia pushed past Fin and walked towards the bedroom again.

"Fin, you are a sweety, but I hope you know this was a one night only kind of thing."

As Fin walked past the couch to follow Alicia, Munch stood up and gave him the old "OOOOO you've been burned" face. He whispered to Munch. "Get out of here."

Alicia called from the bathroom "What was that?"

"Uh…hey, girl, I'm down with that. I've got work to do anyway. But if you're ever looking for a good time you k now-"

Munch closed the door before he had to witness one more second of his partner's humiliation. With the information in his hand he quickly made it to the car and hoped the Fin would get out of there unscarred.


	5. The Simple Life

**Howdie folks, this chapter is a little slow but it's going to really set everything up. I had an epiphany yesterday and I ended up writing the end. And I'm really excited about it, but now I have to fill in the gap between now and then. Let me know if you're still digging the story and if you'd like me to add anything or change anything. I know a lot of you are hating the mutants, but I'm not sure I want you to like them, so that's kind of a good thing...maybe. Let me know if you think I should make the mutants better or if I should just allow them to be icky and weird. **

**Love**

**Scar**

The Simple Life

A month had passed. Elliot was working on a construction site near the city of Chicago. Olivia stayed at home and did endless research to find their past. They were both convinced that they weren't living in this cracker-jack suburb out of choice. Olivia took Elliot's ring and found out that it was made from a company in China. She was in the process of getting all of the distributors, but the company wasn't cooperating with her. She even took her case to the police, but they just looked at her like she was crazy. Her efforts were beginning to dwindle, as she and Elliot grew comfortable with their surroundings. When the day was over she would find herself watching countless hours of "Murder She Wrote" reruns and obsessing over "Unsolved Mysteries" while drinking several pots of coffee and staying up to all hours of the night. Elliot was a little worried, but he kind of enjoyed watching her shout at Angela Lansbury from the sofa. "It's the Doctor. The Doctor! Oh come on, it's so obvious. Why did they even write this scene?" He couldn't argue with her. She was always right. There was no use fixing something that wasn't broke.

Scene

Elliot came through the front door of their tiny house with muddy boots and a smell of dirty concrete wafting from his body. "Lucy, I'm home." There was no answer. "Liv, you home?"

The house was empty. Elliot stripped off his clothing and turned the shower on. He sang and scrubbed with a happy lilt. "It's not unusual to be loved by anyone. It's not unusual to have fun with anyone. And when I see you"

Scene

Olivia had spent her Wednesday afternoon at the neighborhood recipe watch. It wasn't her first choice of boredom, but Sarah, the neighbor, caught her getting the mail, and before she knew it, she was sitting in her living room clipping coupons and pretending to be amused by baking stories and laundry tricks.

A woman named Audrey stood at the counter mixing cookie dough and telling them about her raisin nut bread break through. "I'm telling you, if you take the nuts and just give them a little rub they'll perk right up in the bread."

Olivia laughed out loud at her Freudian slip and after a second of self-containment she realized nobody else found the nut rub quite as entertaining.

Sarah smiled at Olivia and asked, "Maria, I almost forgot to tell you. Rob and I are having our official boat party on Lake Michigan next weekend. We would all love it if you and your husband could join us. It's going to be a blast."

Olivia and Elliot thought it would be too complicated to explain the name change to their small-minded neighbors, so they kept up the Maria Jose façade in spite of their differences. They were just glad that none of their neighbors were Hispanic.

"That's very sweet of you to think of us, but I'm not really fond of boats." Olivia replied.

Audrey and Vanessa looked at Olivia and prodded her to say yes. "Oh, Maria, you must come. It's quite a good time and the lake is beautiful this time of year."

"Yes, I mean, if it's motion sickness we can pop you a Dramamine and you'll be set for the day."

Sarah touched Olivia's arm, "Maria, if you don't come I will be devastated."

Olivia gave her a cross look as if to say "Are you serious", but when she realized that everything out of Sarah's mouth was serious she gave her a half smile and replied, "Ok. I'll tell Jose."

Scene

Olivia pushed through the door and heard Elliot singing in the back of the house. "El, you're never going to believe what I just went through. Ah, it was awful."

Elliot hummed to himself in the bedroom.

"Elliot, are you listening to me?" Olivia walked to the bedroom and opened the door to find Elliot ironing his pants in the buff.

"OH my god!" Olivia closed the door quickly behind her.

"Hey, you're home." Elliot pulled a towel around his waste and walked out to the kitchen. "Sorry about that. I didn't hear you come in."

Olivia blushed. "I'm the one that should be apologizing. I shouldn't have walked in on you."

Elliot stood in the kitchen doorway watching her try to open a jar of pickles. She continued the conversation like she wasn't embarrassed that he was still lacking a majority of his clothing. They had solved most of their trust issues in the past month, but any forms of physical contact remained unsettled. "So I just had the most dreadfully boring afternoon with lady Sarah and her cookie dough across the street."

"Is that so? I'm so sorry I missed it."

"Well you'll get your chance to catch up this weekend. We've been invited to a boat party on Lake Michigan."

"We? I'm not going to that."

"Yes, well there isn't really an option. You have to." She struggled with the jar and took out a knife to whack the side of it.

Elliot slowly grabbed the knife and placed it on the counter. He twisted the cap off in one try and handed it to Olivia.

"It was tighter before I loosened it." She said as she grabbed a tiny sweet pickle and bite into the end of it.

"Liv, look at me?"

Olivia blinked a bit and quickly darted her eyes past his body to his face. "What?"

"Why are you nervous?"

"Nervous?"

"Why does my body bother you?"

Olivia placed the jar of pickles on the counter and took in a deep breath. "I'm not bothered by your body."

"Yes, you are."

"If I'm bothered by your body, it's only because you flaunt it non-stop. Every time I turn around you have your shirt off. I think I've seen your underwear more then I've seen my own underwear. You don't even know what _my_ underwear look like. And, honestly, I think that's just fine that you don't. I'm not going to just be comfortable with you. I can't even remember why I'm with you. Besides I don't see you trying to make this situation easier. I don't even know if you find me attractive. This whole conversation is completely unnecessary." She sighed out of frustration. "I just need some time."

"I understand. I promise that I'll try to be more open with you and wear more clothing."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Elliot watched her turn and stand by the kitchen window. She looked outside and popped another pickle into her mouth. She was a stubborn woman. Aside from Elliot's love for Olivia's endearing eyes he found her controlling attitude to be the most attractive thing about her. As he turned to leave he sarcastically added, "Oh and by the way, the red ones with the black bow on the back from Victoria's Secret, they really look good on you. " He smiled and quickly walked back to the bedroom before she could give him her last word.

Scene

Back in New York Munch and Fin were still secretly trying to make a case for their missing detectives. Munch walked into Melinda Warner's lab and knocked on the open door with his bony fist. Melinda turned with a jump. "John, I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"Surprise. I came to see if you found anything on the hair and urine samples we gave you a couple of weeks ago."

Melinda dug through her charts. "Yeah, about that. I don't know where you found this DNA, but it's revolutionary. And I know you want me to keep this a secret, but I'm having a really hard time processing it. It's a strand that I've never seen before."

"Mel, please don't tell me that you took it to someone else." Munch said as he got close to her.

"No, but it's been taking me longer then usual. I might be able to speed things up if I had other people, more qualified, helping me."

"No, Melinda, this is life and death. You cannot take this to anyone else. We'll take things day by day. What can you tell me so far?"

" Well it's…it's human, but it's not. I've been using all of my spare time to research the line of DNA that it might have come from, but it's so different from anything that I've seen that I don't know if I'm accurate."

"Does the urine match the hair?"

"No, not at all. The hair is definitely female and the urine is male."

"Damn." Munch was hoping that Alicia was their perp. It would have made his life easier.

"The one thing that I could trace is a very distinctive human bloodline. Both samples have similar patterns, which means that they may have had the same father or grandfather. I took a hunch and researched all of the males who work at that lab in DC. One of the lines that I dug up might interest you."

She threw a photo of a man with nice hair and glasses on. "Carl Peterson. He's head of the lab you were telling me about in DC. His DNA and your samples have very similar patterns. Almost too similar."

Munch looked at the photo. "Melinda, you may have just made my day. I got to get this to Casey. Can you prove that they've been mutated?"

"Possibly. I'm positive it's a new strand of DNA, which could prove they'd been mutated to a new being, but I'm no evolution scientist. This is beyond my league."

"Great. Thank you." Munch headed for the door.

"John, it's not been entirely proven yet. Your case isn't valid with that…" He was gone before she could finish.

Scene

John had to prove that Alicia had something to do with this case. She had the information but so far the computer lab wasn't able to decode the files he stole from her computer and now the DNA wasn't matching. He and Fin had to figure out who their mystery mutant was. If they could link the mutant to Olivia's apartment, they might be able to pin down their perp. John ran into the squad room and found Casey sitting on the edge of Rick's desk leaning in and laughing at his every word. Munch cleared his through, "Excuse me, Casey, can I speak to you?"

Casey stood up and slowly pulled her skirt down. "Excuse me Rick. I'll just be a moment."

Munch pulled her into a nearby office. "I need a warrant for Carol Peterson's lab."

"Why?"

"Because he's connected to our mutant DNA."

"Inventing mutants isn't illegal."

"No, but inventing them to harm the public is."

"John, I really don't want to be bothered with this whole mutant conspiracy you've concocted in your mind."

"Casey, it's not a conspiracy. It's real. Melinda just proved that the DNA we found isn't entirely human. It's been mixed with something she's never seen before."

"Ok, that's all fine and dandy, but how does that connect them to Carl Peterson and why is the SVU following a case that should be handed to the feds?"

John was getting a little irritated that she wasn't cooperating, but he kept up the pace, "Olivia and Elliot are being held against their will because of these people. They got connected to it through an SVU case that fell through the cracks."

"Then find me some evidence on that case and maybe we can talk more seriously about this."

John scratched his chin. "Yeah, well, that's going to be tough, since we can't find the victim and almost all of her information is missing."

"Did anyone file that complaint or are you just making this up so that you can pin Alicia?"

John started waving his hands around. "Casey, Alicia and Rick knew more about Lisa Fontin then anyone else and their case files are bare. They either didn't do their job thoroughly or they're hiding something."

"So now you're going to blame Rick. I think you need to let the Feds deal with this. If they wanted us to solve the case they would have notified us."

Munch sat up straight, "Oh, I get it. This is about Rick."

Casey flinched, "What? No, this is about you making up a case to make your life comfortable again. John, let's put it this way, even if you're right about there being mutants and Elliot and Olivia got caught up in it all, don't you think they're better off in witness protection. They needed a vacation anyway."

John became furious and started yelling, "A vacation! You call that a vacation. Casey, we may never see them again. Has that not crossed your mind? They were your best friends."

Casey turned away from him. Her eyes were watering and she grew hot in the face. After a second of thought she turned and angrily snapped at him, "You need to leave. Don't ask me to help. Get out of here!"

John could see the hurt and he tried to apologize. "Casey, I'm sorry. Please don't do this."

"Get out! I want nothing to do with this!"

John left and stood outside the door. He could here her crying and he thought to himself. "Damn it. You're an insensitive bastard, John Munch."

Scene

The traffic to Chicago was a mess. Olivia and Elliot drove towards Lake Michigan for their fun filled outing. They sat in the car bickering the whole way.

"God damn 290. Why is this highway always a nightmare?" Elliot said as he opened the windows in their unair-conditioned car.

Olivia drove the car with one hand on the steering wheel and one arm leaning on the open window. She had a pair of sunglasses on, a tank top, and a billowy white skirt that Elliot talked her into buying. She smeared sunscreen on her arms as she drove. "Can you get my back?"

Elliot squirted a huge glob of sunscreen onto his hand. "Remind me why we're doing this again?"

"Because I was talked into it and if you can ignore the conversation the lake should be beautiful."

"Ignore the conversation. And when were you ever talked into anything? I want to know the secret to that."

The sunscreen was all over Olivia. Elliot tried to even it out, but he kept making it worse. Olivia could tell he was having issues. "What are you doing? There's enough on there for a whale."

"Ah, I'll get it. Hang on." He rubbed some on his face and neck. "I'm going to fry by the way. Take a good look at me now because after an hour in this sun I'm going to be an Irish lobster."

Olivia was trying to drive and reach the extra sunscreen still smeared on her back. "Good maybe after you broil in the sun we can eat you. Then I won't have to listen to you complain the rest of the trip." She jammed on the breaks as a guy in an Acura cut her off. "Asshole! What the hell?"

Elliot flew forward "Whoa, be careful."

"He cut me off. Oh, that's it he was only doing that because I'm a woman. Fucker." She got in the next lane and pulled around him. He beeped his horn. She flicked him off.

"You need to settle down." Elliot said with a harsh tone in his voice.

"I don't need to settle down. You're the one that's done nothing but nag and complain from the moment we left the house."

"I'm only complaining because you are forcing me to do something that I didn't agree to."

"Oh, Ok, fine. I tried to get us out of the house and you're upset because you didn't get to pick the place. You know, I can stop the car and you can take the Metra home."

"Liv, you have my balls in a vice all day and night. You choose what we eat, where we go, and you always make decisions without me. It's like I'm your husband but I'm not getting any benefits and I'm not even getting a say in the equality of our screwed up relationship."

"This is about sex?"

"No."

"Yes, it is. This is about sex! I can't believe you are even saying that to me."

"Liv, it's not about sex. It's about communication. You don't talk to me."

Olivia was getting sarcastic and mean. "You want to talk. Ok, I'm talking to you right now. The only reason why you don't get to pick the dinner is because you're at work when I make the meal. What do you want? Do want me to call you at work and ask?"

Elliot's anger boiled just as much as hers. From afar one might not have been able to tell the difference between them and the heat wave taking over Chicago. "Yes, I would like you to call me every once in awhile. I would like you to wait for me to get home and then I could help you make dinner. You know, like a team."

"Like a team? Now you want us to be a team. Ok, Elliot, I'm your team. Now that we've figured out the dinner menu can we please figure out how to get the hell out of this nightmare that we live in every fucking day? I really can't take this life anymore. What is my purpose? It can't possibly be making the perfect fucking cookie, because if it is I think I might have to take that gun and use it in an unforgivable way."

Elliot was about to blow up, but he stopped himself. He was starting to see why she was so angry all of the time. "Liv, don't say those things. Just talk to me. I didn't know that you were so upset about being at home all day. Maybe we should go to a therapist. Maybe if we start talking about things we might remember something or at least find something that we can enjoy doing. I'm not exactly fond of pouring concrete. It's definitely not the highlight of my life."

She parked the car at the docks and looked at him. "Yeah. I'm sorry. Therapist. Ok, we could do that." She looked at the lake and saw Sarah hanging lights on the side of their boat. "Do you still want to do this, because we can go home?"

Elliot looked out at the bright sun reflecting off of the water. "No, let's go. You're right, it'll be fun." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. She gave him a warm closed mouthed smile and they headed towards the lake.


	6. Baby Steps

**Ah! When is there going to be another new SVU episode!!!??? They're playing another stupid Dani rerun. I keep writing my own stuff to satisfy my craving for a good EO episode, but it's just not enough I tell you. ARG! I like Fin, but the last new episode with him in it was not very good. It was like a tease. It was like- hey here's Olivia for a breif moment. We're going to hide her baby tummy behidn this desk. And then a shot of Elliot and then really bad acting from Ice-T for an hour. Sad Clown. But I still love you Ice-T. I just think he's better as a supporting actor. Anyway, I needed to rant. Here's my new Chapter. Let me know what you're thinking and feel free to rant about needing new SVU episodes. AHHHHHH! **

**Baby Steps**

A boy in his early twenties walked through the squad room door. He stood with a disoriented look on his face. Fin was on the phone when he noticed him. He hung up and walked to the boy, "Can I help you?"

"I need to see Olivia Benson."

Fin glanced at the ground. "Sorry, she's not at this unit anymore. Can I help you?"

"I found this card in my pocket and I think she can help me."

"Sure. What kind of problems are you having?"

"I…I think there is a girl in trouble somewhere. I keep having this vision."

Fin looked at him like he was crazy. "What can you tell me about this girl in your vision?"

"She's blonde, thin, and she called me on my cell phone. I was on my way to her house. She had been raped."

"When did she call you?"

"I can't remember. I've been having a lot of trouble remembering things lately. My mom took me to the doctors, but they say it's caused by stress. "

"Are you on any kind of medication?"

"No. Why? Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No. Why don't you have a seat? I'll get you a drink and we'll talk about it."

Fin sat him down next to his desk and got him a coke.

He sat in his chair and wrote down all of the information. "What's your name?"

"Jeremy Wilkinson."

"You can call me Fin. This girl who you dreamt about-"

Jeremy got angry at his remark. "I didn't dream it. It's not a dream. It was too real of a memory to be a dream."

"Ok this girl that needed your help, what did she say?"

"She wanted me to come over quick because she had been raped and the cops were questioning her and she needed me to be there. I think we were intimate with each other."

"Where did she live?"

"I don't know. It's an apartment. Uh…it's a green building. I remember she was number 3B."

"What else do you remember? Did she tell you her name?"

He closed his eyes and hit himself gently on the head with his fist. "I…I don't know. It's in here I just can't find it."

"Jeremy, it's ok. Are you seeing a therapist at all?"

"No, but I'm not crazy."

"I'm not crazy either Jeremy, but I still go to therapy every now and again. Why don't you talk to our therapist and maybe he can help you figure out why you lost your memory? Can I help you do that?"

Jeremy nodded.

An hour later Jeremy was taken to Dr. Huang and Fin scanned the files for a rape case in the past 3 months. As he turned the files it hit him like a board. "You dumb ass." He said to himself. He unlocked Munch's desk drawer and pulled out the Lisa Fontin case. Everything seemed to match up. He checked to make sure that none of Lisa's information was posted in the newspapers and called Munch.

"Hey, Munch, I think I may have a lead on our Fontin girl. A friend of hers just walked into the precinct. His memory is shaky, but he described her location and case descriptions almost to the T. Yeah, meet me in Huang's office we need to find out what's with this kid's head."

Scene

The wind was warm, hard, and constant. Olivia's now shoulder length hair blew in the breeze as the boat sailed past Navy Pier. The boat was rather large with an outer deck and an inside party room. Elliot stood inside and watched Olivia's skirt billow around her legs, as several of the men at the party talked about stock statistics. Sarah and Robert had two children, 6-year-old Bobby and 8-year-old Jennifer. The two children stood next to Olivia in life jackets pointing and yelling at the pirate ships lined up along the pier.

For some reason children always seemed to magnetize themselves to her. Bobby tugged on her skirt. "Look, Maria, look, that pirate ship is sailing towards us."

She smiled. "I know isn't it beautiful. Wouldn't it be fun to ride on a pirate ship?"

"Yeah, I love pirates. When I grow up I want to be a pirate."

Jennifer scoffed, "Bobby, don't be stupid, you can't really be a pirate. Pirates aren't real"

Olivia looked down at Bobby's sad face. "Bobby, you can be whatever you want to be. And a pirate sounds like a fine career. The same goes for you Jennifer. If you could be anything in the world, what would you be?"

Jennifer looked at her feet. "I don't know."

"You have to like something. Rock stars, doctors, horse trainer."

Jennifer smiled at the word horse. "That. I would want to be a horse trainer."

"See, now you just have to believe you can do it and work at it. Somebody has to sail those pirate ships around Lake Michigan. It might as well be you Bobby."

"Yeah, I would have the biggest sword and a red jacket like Captain hook."

Sarah and Audrey came out of the party room with cocktails in their hands. "Maria, they aren't bothering you are they?"

"No, not at all. We're observing pirates." She looked down at Bobby and gave him a wink.

"Oh, that's nice. Here Maria, have a cocktail. Jennifer, why don't you take Bobby on the other side of the boat and get the fishing line ready. Father's going to stop the engines soon."

"Yes, mother." Jennifer pushed Bobby away from Olivia's side.

Audrey stood next to Olivia and started up a conversation. "Maria your husband is so charming. Tell me how did you meet?"

Olivia wasn't expecting them to ask her personal questions. She wanted to say, "Well one morning I woke up and there he was. After an hour of trying to shoot him I decided that he was an ok guy and from then on the rest is history", but she held that back and quickly came up with a not so blatant yet not so truthful answer, "We both had ameshia and recovered in the same room."

"Oh, how interesting. I didn't realize that they allowed men and women to stay in the same room." Audrey replied.

"Ah, yeah, well they do." She quickly looked away as to hide her lies.

Sarah laughed, "How romantic for you. Have you two tried to have children yet? I see you're very good with them. My Bobby really likes you."

Olivia glanced at Elliot who was nodding with a semi-interested face at Audrey's husband Lou. She softly replied. "No, we are not currently trying to have children."

Sarah and Audrey grew awkward at her response, and Sarah changed the subject. "I have to give you the number of this guy I know that does the most beautiful landscaping. I noticed you're bushes were out of alignment the other day."

Olivia snapped out of her thoughts, "Huh?"

"Your bush?"

Olivia looked down at her skirt and then back up at Sarah in confusion. Sarah repeated herself, "The bush in your front yard. It needs a good trimming."

Olivia blinked. "Oh, my…yard. Right. Yes, you'll have to give me that number." She saw Elliot exit the party room on the other side of the boat. "Excuse me, ladies. I'll be right back."

She crossed through the boat and onto the other side. There, Elliot knelt down next to Jennifer and Bobby tying the hooks onto their fishing line.

"Ok Jennifer, watch how I tie this knot. We're going to make a tight loop around the hook and rap it…yes just like that. See now it won't slide"

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

Elliot turned to see Olivia. "Hey, gorgeous."

Bobby jumped from the step he was on. "Maria, we're going to catch a huge fish!"

She laughed. "I see that. You've graduated from Pirate to fisherman in one small walk!"

The engines on the boat stopped and Robert stuck his head off of the top of the party room where the steering was located. "Anchors away. We've hit our spot."

Bobby climbed back on his step and tried to hoist his fishing line in the water. It fell with a plop next to the boat. Elliot got behind him. "Here let me teach you how to give it a good chuck into the water."

Olivia leaned on the side of the boat and watch Elliot with a smile. He could be really sweet when he wasn't hiding behind his sarcasm of armor. It was the first time she heard him laugh so genuinely since she'd waken up next to him two months ago. His blue eyes sparkled like the water. He glanced over and caught her starring at him. He winked and gave her a half smile. "Liv, you want to try?"

He handed a pole to her and she held it while he stuck the worm on the end.

"Why did you call her Liv?" asked Jennifer.

Elliot looked at Olivia with an embarrassed grin and replied, "It's a pet name."

"What's a pet name?" asked Bobby.

"It's a name you give to someone you care about." Elliot answered.

Bobby giggled. "Like when you love them?"

Elliot was at a loss for words. He knew what he wanted to say, but he looked at Olivia with an open mouth and a silly look on his face. Olivia smiled at him. "Yes, Bobby, like when you love them."

He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her holding the fishing pole between their hands. They both pulled the fishing line back and flung it out into the lake. Bobby pulled his line in. "I want to chuck it again."

Just as Bobby was about to chuck his line the way Elliot showed him, Robert came bursting from the side door, "Bobby, what are doing with that fishing pole? How many times do I have to tell you not to use my good pole? Put that down now."

Bobby started to cry. Robert grabbed his arm and smacked him on the bottom.

"Rob, it's my fault, I gave it to him. I didn't know there was a particular one he was suppose to use." Elliot said.

"Yes, but he knows. Go to your mother."

Bobby ran inside of the boat screaming at full volume. Robert pulled the fishing line in and placed it in a slot on the side. Jennifer did the same and stood in silence next to her father. Olivia pulled hers back and put it away. She wasn't really in the mood after that. Robert leaned on the boat and light a cigar. "Jose, you want one?"

Elliot's lip curled up and he glared at Robert, "No."

"So how did a guy like you end up with a name like Jose?" Robert asked as he inhaled the cigar.

"Family name." Elliot replied. He was so angered by Roberts outburst that he gave him short answers and a cold stare.

Jennifer waved the smoke from her face. "Daddy, that stinks."

"Darling, why don't you go swimming or play with your brother. Daddy's having adult time."

"Ok." She hung her head and walked away shuffling her feet.

The rest of the party started to come out from the inside of the boat. Sarah, Audrey, and Vanessa pulled Olivia to the dance floor and tried to get her to do the Boot Scoot Boogey with them. "Lady's I really don't dance, especially to this song. I mean, how old is this song?"

Vanessa laughed. "Oh Maria, you're such a jokester. If you weren't married I'd say you were a number one tomboy."

"Tomboy's can't be married?"

They all laughed and Sarah replied, "Well they can be, but it's harder to be married if you don't know how to treat a man."

Olivia couldn't believe she was actually hearing this conversation. "And how exactly does one treat a man?"

Audrey pushed her to the side as she clapped. "You mean you haven't read the book?"

"They have a book on how to treat a man?"

Sarah laughed, "Of course they do. Oh you silly woman, I will have to let you borrow my copy."

"That's ok I think we'll survive."

Vanessa chimed in with a look of terror on her face. "That's what I thought, but then the book taught me all the right tricks. Danny and I went from lost to found."

"And what would a right trick be?" Olivia asked in her interrogation tone."

Sarah turned away from the men. "Well, Maria, dancing with your lady friends while they bond is always a good way to get them aroused for the evening if you know what I mean. But first you have to refuse sex for at least 2 weeks. Robert is ready to burst. I've been holding out on him for 3 weeks now. All I have to do is wink at him and he'll follow me anywhere."

Olivia lowered her brow. "So basically you're a married cock tease. That's real supportive of you."

Audrey gasped, "Oh what a nasty word. Maria, where were you raised in a barn?"

Olivia stood with a disgusted look on her face.

The song ended and Olivia excused herself to the couch in the corner.

The afternoon dragged as they danced, ate, and talked. The sky grew dark. Bobby was passed out on a couch next to Olivia and Jennifer played with a video game in the corner. Elliot whispered to Olivia through the corner of his mouth. "There's a million things they could be teaching their children in the middle of this beautiful Mecca and they're ignoring it to have cocktails and talk about money. I would never let my kids play video games on a boat. Their parenting methods astonish me."

"You have kids now?" She whispered back.

Elliot paused and looked at the ground. "I have four."

Olivia looked at him crossly, "How long have you known that?"

"A couple of weeks. I didn't know how to tell you. I was watching Television and Robo Cop came on. Sounds funny, but it was one of the only movies we could all agree on." He took in a deep breath like his heart stopped beating for a second.

She lightly rubbed his back, "Do you miss them?"

He paused, "Yes and no. I can't really remember them. I can see their faces and I can hear their names, but the memories are blurred. I wonder if they miss me."

Olivia nodded.

They sat in silence for a moment watching Bobby sleep with his mouth open. Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand "Come here."

They slipped past the group of chattering adults and climbed up to the roof of the boat. The moon was bright and the stars were just visible. They lay down and looked up at the sky.

"I can't remember the last time I looked at stars." Olivia said.

"That's not surprising." Elliot said with a hint of sarcasm.

She nudged him in the side. He chuckled. "You see that bright one right there. That's Mars. And then if we had a telescope that one would have rings on it. That's Saturn."

"How do you know so much all of the sudden?"

"I learned that in the military." He turned his head to look at her. "Liv, are you starting to remember anything?"

She turned and met his eyes. "I'm not sure. I have awful dreams about violent murders and children screaming. I keep running to save this little boy and girl and a man always comes out of nowhere and slices my throat." She grabbed at her throat. "The children are always dead. Do you have bad dreams?"

Elliot grabbed her hand and pulled it to his heart. "I have the same dreams. I don't know what happened to us, but maybe our minds are forgetting it for a reason."

She nodded like she had thought the same thing. "Yesterday I remembered a time when I was in High School. I punched a girl for calling me gay."

Elliot laughed. "You would be the type to cause a fight."

"I didn't cause it. I just ended it. Shannon Gary. She was jealous because her boyfriend liked me more."

Elliot sat up and leaned on his elbow. He touched her hair. "Why did you grow your hair out?"

She looked up at him and touched her hair. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. I guess I grew it for lack of hair styling motivation."

"You use to have short hair. It was sexy. Not that you aren't sexy now, because you are."

She smiled at him. Her face was like a picture from a movie. Her eyes sparkled and her nose wrinkled as she smiled and blushed at Elliot's show of affection. Elliot leaned in and gently kissed her lips. Olivia was breathless from his touch. She could stay under these stars forever with him. He nuzzled her nose with his and looked into her eyes. For a moment they knew exactly what the other was thinking. Their conversation was nothing more than a quiet glance.

"Elliot, I need to tell you something."

"Go head."

Olivia sat up and fiddled with her skirt. She paused in thought for a moment trying to find the best words to use. "I haven't had my period since we've been here."

Elliot sat up next to her. "Ok."

"I'm thinking it could just be stress, but then this morning I threw up and my chest hurts and I…I'm afraid to find out, but I think that it might be more then stress."

Elliot grabbed her hand. She had tears in her eyes. "Liv, don't be upset. This could be a good thing. I mean, we aren't exactly ready for something like this, but are you ever."

"What if it's not yours?"

He stopped in thought and starred into her eyes. "What's yours is mine."

She leaned her head into his chest and sobbed. "How did we get here? How did I end up with you in this boat I may never know, but I couldn't want for anything else."

He kissed her head and held her tightly. "We're gonna find out Liv. I don't know how or when, but we are going to find ourselves again, I promise. I love you Olivia Benson."

" I love you too Elliot Stabler."

They both pulled away from each other and froze with an inaudible gasp.

Scene

Munch and Fin stood in a room behind the two-way mirrors watching Huang question Jeremy. After an hour of questions George stepped out of the room to speak with Munch and Fin. "I've never seen a case like this before. I don't think its' stress that caused this memory loss. I'm going to need his medical records and I might need to do a cat scan on his brain. It's almost like he had a lobotomy that went bad."

"Do you think you can get him to remember her with this?" Munch gave George a picture of Lisa and five other girls.

"I don't know. We can certainly try it, but if he has had a lobotomy the memory will be gone. You can't relearn the thoughts that have been taken from that kind of procedure."

"Just try it. Something tells me he's gaining his memory." Fin added.

Huang went back into the room. He sat across from Jeremy and handed him the photo. "Do you recognize any of these women?"

Jeremy looked at the photo and then light up when he got to Lisa's photo. "That's her. That's the girl."

"Ok, Jeremy, I really need you to think about the night you went to her house. When you got there was she alone?"

He scrunched his eyes and rocked back and forth. "Ah, I don't remember."

"Why don't you lay down on this couch? I'm going to try something. I need you to take deep breaths in and out and count with me."

George put Jeremy into a relaxed state of mind and preceded the questions. "Jeremy, Lisa just called you. Where are you while you talk to her on the phone?"

"I'm in a cab. I'm headed to Manhattan. The building is empty when I get there."

"Did you see any cops?"

"Just one. He was standing outside of the door."

"What did he look like?"

"Tall, dark black hair. He had a badge. He took me to a car."

"Can you remember what the car looks like?"

"Black."

"What happened once you got to the car?"

Jeremy yelled and convulsed on the couch.

George shook him. "Jeremy. It's ok. Jeremy, wake up. You're with Dr. Huang."

Jeremy sat up and breathed in and out heavily. "What happened?"

"You did well Jeremy. You did well. I think we're done for the day. Why don't you wait here? You can watch some television. I have to talk to the detectives working this case."

Scene

Casey stood in the women's room trying to fix the smudges her makeup made from crying. She took in a few deep breaths and collected her purse. Rick was at the water fountain when she opened the door.

"Casey, I was looking for you. I'm headed to dinner would you care to join me?"

Casey smiled. "That's a lovely offer, but I've had a long day. I need to go home and relax."

"How about company? Would you like some company?"

"Uh…not tonight. Sorry Rick, I do want to go out with you some night, but not tonight."

"Ok, well at least let me hail you a cab."

Casey smiled. "You're relentless aren't you? Ok, just a cab."

As they walked to the elevators John caught them out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed Fin's attention. "Hey, get me some information on Rick. I'll be back. Call me if you find anything."

Munch grabbed his keys and followed Casey and Rick to the streets.


	7. Home Sweet Home

**Hi readers, If you get a chance drop me a review. It can be bad. I don't mind. I kind of feel like I wrote the last three chapters really fast, so they probably need a rewrite. And I'm sure there are some grammar spelling issues. I just got an abundance of ideas and I can't keep up with them, so I'm trying to get them all out at once. **

**Peace Out EOers. Oh on a side note. What does shipper mean? I hate asking that, because so many people use it, but I can't figure it out. **

**Scarlett**

**Home Sweet Home**

Olivia's heart stopped. "Did we just say…"

Elliot cut her off. "Yeah, we have to get off of this boat."

They climbed down the ladder and Elliot interrupted the party. "Rob, Sarah, I hate to cut this short, but Maria isn't feeling well, can we head back to dry land? "

Robert looked at him suspiciously. "Sure. Maria, can my wife get you anything? Dramamine, ginger ale, Advil?"

"No thanks, I just need to get home." Olivia smiled and pretended to look sick as she sat on a chair next to Elliot.

Robert revved the engine and hit the gas full speed towards land. Elliot wrapped a towel around Olivia who was shivering from the cool night wind. Sarah bugged them obnoxiously about seasickness and Olivia nodded with a hint of semi-pretend pain on her face.

Scene

Fin typed frantically to find Rick's history and information. After getting through some security loopholes he found that he and Alicia were cut from the same cloth. He snooped around Rick's desk and found his used coffee mug. He sealed the mug in plastic and called Melinda on her home phone.

"Hello."

"Melinda, I know you're at home and I'm sorry to bug you, but I need a favor."

"You still owe me from the last favor I gave you."

Fin scrunched his face, "Yeah, I know. But I'll owe Elliot and Olivia more if I can't persuade you to do a DNA test for me."

She sighed, "Using that old story on me again. Meet me at the lab."

Scene

Munch followed Casey and Rick to the outside of the precinct where Rick helped Casey into a cab and then smiled his way into the seat next to her. The cab stopped at Casey's apartment and Rick again tagged along. Before they disappeared into the building Munch jumped out of his car and knocked on the glass doors, "Casey. Casey wait!"

Casey poked her head around Rick and saw John standing on the other side of the door. "John? What are you doing here?"

"I…" He had no idea what to say. "I…wanted to tell you that we need you back at the precinct. There's new information on the case I was telling you about earlier."

Casey slapped her brief case on the side of her leg. "John, I told you I want nothing to do with that case."

"Casey, it's only about the rape victim and a new witness. I promise not to bother you about the other parts."

She looked at her watch and groaned. "Do you have the witness there right now?"

"No, but the information we have is critical."

"John, unless the victim is alive and being held captive it can wait until tomorrow."

John stuttered and Casey took that as a ticket to her couch. She turned around and waved. "Good night John. Go get some sleep you look like hell."

Casey and Rick got into the elevator and Rick gave him a little smile and waved.

John hunched over and rubbed his face. "Damn it."

Scene

Elliot and Olivia sped home and ripped open the door. They booted their computer, googled their names, and found…nothing. Olivia pounded on the desk. "This can't be right."

Elliot nudged her to the side and clicked to the white pages. Hundreds of Stablers and Bensons came up. "This could take awhile."

Olivia placed her head on one hand and looked at her wristwatch. "It's midnight. Let's call the west coast first."

She went to reach for the phone but Elliot stopped her. "Liv, lets just go to bed and start tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to stress yourself out. One day isn't going to hurt us. I'll print the pages and we'll be ready to start early tomorrow. Ok?"

She rubbed her forehead and gave in. "Alright." Elliot pressed print and followed her to the bathroom.

The usual routine of toothpaste and brush strokes began. Olivia looked into the mirror as Elliot spit into the sink. The terribly tedious sounds of brushing and gurgling took place in the human existence of heroic detectives such as these. Olivia often wondered if every couple did the same thing. "Are we unique? And if we're not, does it matter?" Olivia thought. Elliot looked at her and raised his eyebrows up and down like a goofy clown would. Olivia didn't smile though. She just starred at him in with a serious disposition.

Through the brush and the paste Elliot spoke and tiny dots flew onto the mirror. "What?"

She rinsed and opened her mouth to look inside. "Isn't if funny how we have to do such ridiculous things to kept ourselves healthy? I mean, don't you find that maybe these routines are a flaw in the system somewhere?"

Elliot gurgled and spat. "Maybe. It's not like you can change it now."

She thought about it and turned to the door. "True, but if teeth are a necessity then why do they fall out? It's not like my arm is going to fall off if I don't wash it. I mean, how does one lose a memory? It's not like I miss placed it."

They sat on their sides of the bed. Elliot was once again in his underwear. "You're being awfully philosophical Ms. Benson. I wish I could answer your questions, but I'm afraid you'll have to take it up with the big guy in your next life."

Olivia through on a T-shirt and pulled the covers up to her chin. "I suppose." She looked at him and sighed. "Well, Goodnight."

Elliot turned off the lamp and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night, Liv."

They lay in bed listening to the crickets. Elliot held her and placed his hand on her tummy. Olivia was stuck on her home sick thoughts. She was pondered how she could miss a place that she could even see or remember. Her dreams would take her there briefly, but it wasn't enough to fill the yearning warmth of a familiar environment. She pulled Elliot's arm around her tightly and clenched her eyes shut to numb the thoughts away from her mind.

Scene

Melinda's eye grew big as she looked into the microscope. "It's awfully similar, but I won't be able to tell until the charts come out of development."

She ripped her gloves off and looked at Fin. "Might as well make yourself at home. It's gonna take a good twenty minutes to process."

Fin sat in a tiny chair and cracked his neck. "Hope I didn't mess up any big plans for your evening. I really do appreciate this."

"Oh, I missed the end of ER, but my daughter taped it so it's really not a big deal."

"How old is she now?"

"Sweet sixteen."

"My son's in college. I don't know if you ever met him. He comes around every now and again."

She poured herself a cup of coffee and offered him a cup as well. "Shelly is learning how to drive." Her eyes grew big and she shook her head at the thought of her baby driving.

"Yeah that's always frightening. As soon as you think they're going to make it through high school they bring home that driver's booklet and all of the fears return in a whole new form."

Melinda laughed. "Yeah, you're telling me."

Fin smiled. "How's your husband?"

She looked down at her bare hand and grabbed her wrist. "David and I are separated. He signed the divorce papers last month."

"Oh, man, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's fine. We've had problems for years. I'm kind of relieved to actually say it out loud." The sound of a buzzer went off. "That was fast."

"Time flies when you're having fun." Fin jabbed.

Melinda placed the DNA charts from Rick's mug next to the charts from the urine sample they found at Olivia's apartment. After a few seconds of examination Melinda pulled off her glasses and stated, "It's a match. You got your perp."

"Melinda! Thank you! You are the best!" Fin patted her on the back and grabbed his phone to call Munch. "Munch, get Rick to the precinct. I'm with Melinda and she's just confirmed that he's our man with the golden stream."

Scene

Elliot dialed endless numbers. "Hi, I'm looking for Elliot Stabler. Do you know him?"

Over and over it went. Some people wanted to tell him about their whole family and others just thought he was crazy. None of them were good leads.

Around noon Olivia opened the front door. She had just gotten back from the doctors office. Elliot stood up and watched her close the door slowly behind her. "Well?"

She dropped her purse and smiled a little. "I'm going to be a mom."

Elliot walked towards her and touched her tummy. "You're going to be a mom." He lifted her off the ground and held her while talking to her stomach. "Did you hear that little slugger? You're going to have a mom. And she's the best mom in the whole wide world."

Olivia laughed as he spun her around. "Elliot, you're crazy. Kiss me."

He put her on the ground and pulled her close to him. He leaned his head to the right just as she leaned hers to the left. Then they tried to switch sides and bumped heads. They both pulled their heads back and laughed a little. He cupped her face with his hand and gently kissed her lips. She got close to his face and softly said, "Elliot Stabler I want you."

He lifted her from the ground and took her to the bedroom. She knelt on the bed looking at him. He had a stupid grin on his face. In a low sarcastic voice she said, "Sarah, told me that if I held out on you for at least two weeks you would burst."

She pulled her shirt off and undid her bra. She was as hard as he was. Elliot took in all of her body like it was the first time he had seen it. "I'll only burst if I can do it in you."

She placed his hands on her chest "She also said that in order to truly please you I would have to read the book."

She leaned in to gently kiss his lips. Through the kiss he replied, "Sarah's a moron. The only thing I want you to read are my lips." He slid his tongue inside of her mouth.

Olivia laughed and pulled his shirt off. "I have to admit that you're construction work has really paid off."

He smiled, "You're a bad girl, Olivia Benson. I should have kissed you weeks ago."

"Shut up and kiss me again." She said as he slid his hand down her smooth back.

He kissed her into a lay down position and traced her body with his tongue. He gently kissed her stomach and kept on going until she was wiggling and moaning with pleasure. She pulled him to her face and took him inside of her. The sensation caused Olivia to shake as he forced himself in and out of her. His chiseled face and soft eyes were inches from hers. His focus on her eyes staggered as his arousal brought him to an explosive climax. Through his gasps of air he smiled and said, "You're an official MILF."

She let out a low sultry laugh "And you're an official old man that got lucky."

With a melodramatic bounce to the bed, Elliot fell sideways and held his heart as if he had been shot. "Ooww that hurt. Maybe next time I'll bring the viagra. I'll give it to you all day and night."

"You're gonna give my baby brain damage."

"Are you saying my dick's big?"

She playfully slapped him. "Are you asking because you're unsure?"

"Shut up and kiss me woman."

Olivia pushed his head down and smoldered his lips with an exaggerated lip lock. He tickled her until she squirmed away and they lay breathless on the bed. Olivia played with his hand. "Did you have any luck with the phone numbers?"

"No, but now that you're home I have a feeling in the pits of my stomach that we're going to get something."

"Are you sure that's not just gas?"

He sat up and chased her into the living room where they sat at the dining room table laughing away some of their excited energy and stretching their button dialing fingers.

Scene

Casey was in the middle of straddling Rick when Munch knocked on the door. Rick kissed her neck and smoothly said, "Ignore it."

The knocking grew louder. "Casey, it's John. I need to speak to you right now. Are you in there?"

Casey let out a groan. "John, I told you to leave." She threw on a shirt and opened the door.

John stood on the other side with his droopy puppy dog face, "Captain's orders Casey I'm sorry. Rick, they need you at the precinct."

Rick walked to the living room with his shirt off. "Who needs me?"

"The Captain and a crew of Federal Agents."

Casey pulled John towards her kitchen. "This better be for real. If I find out you're doing this to ruin my night or because you have some theory that the mutants brainwashed you I will have you transferred."

"Casey, settle down. I swear, I was sent here by Cragen. Call him yourself." He held his phone out for Casey to use. She glared into his eyes and pushed him out of her way.

Scene

The awkward threesome marched into the squad room. Casey threw her purse on Elliot's empty desk as Cragen walked out of his office rubbing his eyes. "Evening Casey."

"This better be good." She hissed.

Cragen took Rick to an interrogation room and cuffed him. Rick was not happy about being tricked into this situation. "What are you doing?"

"Rick, you are under arrest for the rape and abduction of Lisa Fontin along with the abduction of Jeremy Wilkinson."

"What are you talking about? We closed that case months ago. The guy was charged and sentenced. Ask Alicia." Rick said with no worry or stress behind his words.

Cragen ignored his responses and turned to leave. Rick grabbed Cragen's arm and smiled at him. "Captain, this is a big misunderstanding. I'll answer any and all of the questions you want, but can you at least take the cuffs off?"

"Fraid I can't do that Rick. Special orders given to me by some of your friends."

On that note Carl Peterson and one of the head FBI agents working on the mutant cases walked in. "Thank you Don." said the tall bulky man.

"Anytime Daniel. You can take him from here."

Rick stood up with fear in his eyes. "Daniel? Carl? What are you doing here?"

"We're here to end this." Carl said in a soft-spoken voice.

"End it? I was just getting close to Henry. I almost had him."

Daniel grabbed him by the neck and forced him to the door. "Save it Palmer. We know who you've been working for. We can do this the hard way or the easy way."

Carl took out a syringe from his coat pocket. Rick flinched and tried to release himself from Daniel's grip. "No, I'll do what ever you want just don't do that. Please." Rick was fuming inside. The three men left the room. Carol was walking in front of Rick and Daniel was close behind him. Rick gritted his teeth while he elbowed Daniel in the side and punched him in the face. He then put his arms around Carl and chocked him. Carl tried to reach for the syringe while gasping for air. Rick smashed Carl's head into the wall and placed his hands near his temples.

Cragen was at his desk waiting for the Fed's to leave so that he could get a couple more hours of sleep before sunrise when a high pitched noise over came his hearing. He stood up and the room spun so badly that he fell to the ground. Casey, Munch and Fin were near the coffee machine fighting about the dangers of dating and sleeping around when they caught wind of the over powering vertigo that forced them to the floor.

Rick dashed for the stairwell and called his mutant team for back up.

Scene

Olivia dialed a number in Long Island. "Hi, I'm looking for Elliot Stabler. Can you help me find him?"

An older woman coughed on the other line. "My son doesn't live here anymore. You have the wrong number."

Olivia perked up. "Mrs. Stabler, don't hang up. Please, you said Elliot Stabler is your son. Can you help us find him?"

Elliot dropped the cell phone he was using. He grabbed the receiver from Olivia's hand. "Ma? It's Elliot, is that you?"

"Elliot, what's going on?"

"Ma, I have to get to your house, can you give me an address?"

"Why do you need an address? You grew up here. Are you feeling all right? Should I call your wife, Kathy?"

"No Ma, she's not my wife anymore. Listen I need your help. I need to get to your house. I'm going to be visiting you."

"Is this that television show where they trick people? I'm hanging up."

"No, don't hang up Ma. Ma!" Elliot looked at the receiver and placed it in it's cradle.

Olivia looked at him with an anxious fire in her eyes. "Well?"

"That was my ma. Pack your bags baby we're going to New York."

Olivia grabbed some clothes and stood in the middle of the room trying to decide what else to pack. Elliot walked by her with a toothbrush in his mouth and a pair of underwear in his hands. "What's wrong?"

"Well I'm trying to decide what to take, but besides some of the clothes I bought, none of this is mine."

Elliot paused and thought about it for a moment. "Baby doll you take whatever you want, but don't forget the gun."

She nodded and stuffed it in her bag. It was dark outside and they stood by the car waiting for Elliot to find the right keys. "Ah, here it is."

Just as he put the key in the lock Robert walked up the driveway with Sarah behind him. "Elliot, Olivia, what's the rush?"

Olivia looked at Elliot above the car. Her mouth dropped a little bit and her body tensed up like she was a deer caught in headlights. Elliot turned to Robert and smiled, "Robert. What brings you around this time of night?"

"Save the small talk El." Robert pulled out a gun and aimed it at Elliot. "Put the bag down and come with me."

Sarah shot a laser beam from her nails that hit Olivia's bag and made it fall to the ground. "Olivia, you can't leave. We have unfinished recipes to share. I can't wait to show you how hot it can get in my kitchen."

Elliot and Olivia walked into Robert and Sarah's living room. Robert pushed Elliot on the couch that had been covered with plastic. Olivia quickly sat next to him.

Robert sat in a kitchen chair across from the couch. He looked at the gun that he placed on the coffee table and made it float in the air next to Elliot's head. "I see your cerebral patterns are coming back. I knew that damn machine was worthless, but James wouldn't listen. He's convinced that he can bring equality into the world without a war. It's funny how liberals think that they can win with a heart of gold, but I gave that weak-minded philosophy up years ago. Lucky for me. Unlucky for you two."

Sarah entered the room with a hot pan of cookies in her hands. Just as she got to the door Bobby walked down the stairs rubbing his eyes. "Mommy? Mom."

Sarah stood in front of Olivia and turned over her shoulder. "Bobby go upstairs. I'll be up in a minute."

Robert dropped the gun to the floor and whispered to the humans on his couch. "One peep out of either of you and I'll make sure you're deaths are slow and painful."

"But mommy, there's a monster in my room."

"Bobby, do not come down here. Go to Mommy's room. I'll be up in five minutes." The pan in Sarah's hand was so hot that it was glowing orange and the cookies on it were starting to burn.

Olivia glanced at Elliot and directed her eyes to the gun near his foot.

Bobby gave a little cry but turned around and disappeared down the hallway.

Olivia kicked the cookie tray into Sarah's face and she screamed in pain. At the same time Elliot grabbed the gun and shot it at Robert. Robert stopped the bullet with his mind and yelled at Sarah. "Sarah you ignorant ass. I told you those kids were a burden."

Elliot pulled the coffee table up and threw it at Robert.

Sarah was blinded by the burns on her face but she shot lasers around the room while screaming, "Shut up Robert! We needed the money. If you weren't such a prick we could have lived with out them. Ahhhhhhh!" She flailed her arms around and a laser shot Robert in the thigh. He groaned and fell to his side.

Olivia ducked behind the couch and Elliot held a tin tray in front of his body reflecting the beams in opposite directions. Sarah paused and stood in the living room screaming. Olivia took a nearby lamp and smashed it on Sarah's head causing her screams to abruptly stop with a gurgle and a thud.

Elliot punched Robert in the face a couple of times and kneed him in the crouch. Robert was on the floor holding his groin. Elliot got in his face. "It's too bad I'm a liberal Robert, because I'm really in the mood to use this gun. Just to piss you off, I'm going to be rebellious and creatively use the end that never gets enough credit." Elliot smashed the butt of the gun over Robert's head and his body fell to the floor. "Conservative shit ass."

Olivia grabbed Elliot's arm to bring him out of his angry trance. Elliot followed and made sure to kick Robert one last time before heading towards the door. They both stopped to see Bobby and Jennifer standing on the steps in shock. Olivia headed for the stairs.

"Kids, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help."

Elliot stopped her and spoke to her in a low voice. "Liv, what are you doing?"

"We can't leave them here by themselves."

"We can call the cops or something, but we can't take them with us. I'm sure there are laws about people taking children from the people they just beat the shit out of. That and they'll slow us down."

Jennifer stood up with Bobby clinging to her leg. "Did the bad people hurt my parents?"

Olivia looked up at her from the bottom of the stairs. "Jennifer, what did you see?"

"I saw the lasers and the coffee table. Are the bad men gone?"

Olivia let out all of her breath and got closer to them. "Yes, the bad men are gone. We have to get out of here though. Give me your hands and I promise you I'll keep you safe."

Olivia grabbed Bobby who started to hysterically cry. "Bobby, I'm not going to hurt you. We're going to go on an adventure."

"I want my mommy."

Olivia held him as he squirmed in her arms. "I know you do honey. Listen to me, I want both of you to close your eyes and when we get out of the house we're going to go on an adventure to New York City."

Bobby sniffed a little. "Is my mommy going to be there?"

"Maybe. Jennifer, take my hand and close your eyes."

Elliot ran outside to get the car. He started the engine and backed out of the driveway with speed and fury leaving black lines on the pavement.

Olivia held Bobby and walked Jennifer to the car.

Ten minutes later all four of them were driving down the highway to Indiana. It took Bobby a few minutes to stop crying, but he finally passed out. Jennifer sat quietly taking in information with her eyes closed. When all was quiet Elliot reached over and touched Olivia's hand. She gave him a concerned look and glanced behind them to make sure they weren't being followed. The dark highway was a far cry from home, but they sat in the front seat longing for its' answers.


	8. HumanNation

**I want to holla out to One Tree and Pandora for reading my stuff and giving me some reviews. You girls rock! Thank you!**

**Human Nation**

James Whinestone looked into the dark drizzling sky from his fifty-story office window. "What do you mean they got away?" he said in a low angry tone.

His back was turned but Alicia could see the red glow from his eyes reflecting off of the window. Telling James about the escape was the last thing she wanted to do, but trust was hard to come by when you were surrounded by a team that was geared to make survival to the fittest decisions. The pecking order in their organization grew a tension as thick as the rainy New York skies. James was losing control over his followers. There had been more mistakes made in the last two months then the Bush administration made in the last six years. Holding the detectives hostage gave them power and time to make a triumphant birth into the media. In the wrong hands the information that Elliot and Olivia contained could cost them their lives and the extinction of all mutants. Alicia tried to calm James down. "For all we know they have nothing on us. It's been reported there was no talk of our operation. James, we can stop them before the damage is done."

He spun around and blew the legs out of her chair with the fire in his eyes. "Yes, but they were regaining their memory. Tell me Alicia how are they doing that?"

She crawled away from the small flames and swallowed hard. "Sir, I haven't touched their files."

"You better fix this or else…"

Alicia sat on the floor looking up at him through her messy hair. Quietly finished his sentence. "Damage will be done."

James flew to her and got close to her face. "You think this is a joke? We're on the verge of extinction and all you can do is fuck around and sit on your ass. I want those detectives alive and in my office before the end of the day."

He burned a piece of her hair with his eyes. She backed up towards the door screaming and batting at the fire.

Scene

The world stopped spinning and Casey lifted her head to figure out what was going on. Munch helped her off of the ground and Fin shook his head. "What in god's name was that?"

Cragen burst through the door. "What's going on? Are we being attacked?"

Carl Peterson crawled to his glasses and placed them back onto his face. "In a sense, yes we are." Cragen helped him off the ground as he continued to talk. "Don, we're going to need your unit to find out any and all information leading to Rick and Alicia. This case is to be put on high alert and I need only your most trustworthy detectives to know about this. We can't have this leak to the press."

Munch pushed past Cragen. "Carl, I know about your experiments in DC. Detective Tutola and I have information from Alicia's computer."

Carl sighed. "How did you get that?"

Munch looked at Fin, who replied. "Carefully and with great strength."

Carl nodded his head. "Great. That's great. We're going to need that."

"Not so fast." Fin said. "You can have that information as soon as you take Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson out of witness protection."

Carl looked at him in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

Cragen handed Carl a towel for his bleeding head. "James Whinestone, head of witness protection, he took our detectives away about two months ago. We didn't even get to say goodbye. If anyone will know how to find Rick Palmer and Alicia Gordon it would be them."

Daniel crouched on the ground and coughed behind them. "James Whinestone was fired a year ago for giving away crucial information and stealing projects from our labs. Rick Palmer was one of the projects. We've known about his involvement with James for quite some time now, but we were hoping he would lead us to more information."

Casey was confused. "What do you mean by projects?"

Carl turned to look at her. "Rick Palmer along with thousands of others like him, were part of a governmental experiment that I created to increase home land security."

"Yes, because under privileged tax payers weren't enough for your bloody hands. You had to create your own army." Munch added with a touch of anger behind his words.

"Detective, would you rather we send your son to war or a heartless science experiment?"

"Heartless? Last I checked they had everything and more. What you created was a super human slave. I thought we took care of that battle in the after 1860's, or did you miss that lesson in history class?" Munch argued.

"Detective, the operation was to create a safer life for the American people. All of my specimens were taken care of. They live a normal life and some of them even have families. It's a far cry from slavery." Carl said as he spit and stammered towards Munch.

Munch fired back with his usual stubborn attitude. " I suppose you're right. What you're doing _is_ a far cry from slavery, it's worse. Instead of controlling their rights you just control their minds with your convenient microchips. First, you control your life-like creations and then what? My children. Her children. You know, why don't you just take my dog down while you're at it. Then I won't have to waste my time training him. I'll just push a few buttons on my computer and he'll fetch my paper."

"This is uncalled for. I am a highly respected scientist who has built the next step in human life as we know it."

"I'm not sure mother-nature would agree with that." Casey added.

"All right enough. This isn't fixing the problem. We'll have to agree to disagree until this is all settled." Cragen yelled. He gave them all the look of death and turned to Daniel. "Daniel, are you telling me my detectives are not in your system?"

"You can check, but I don't recall us putting anyone from this unit through the system. I would have remembered that."

"What can we do to find the people responsible for all of this?" Casey added.

"We need those computer files." Daniel said.

Fin sat on the corner of a desk. "Good luck with that. We've had our computer lab trying to crack their code for weeks now."

"It's in subterfuge antigrams." Carl said. They all looked at him like he was speaking a different language. "It's a code that our lab made up. The only beings that know it are the humanations and a handful of scientists who work with them."

Casey gave him an eyebrow. "Humanations?"

Munch paced the floor, "He means mutants, Casey. It's his fancy term for mutants. The man has fallen into a delusion that by calling his war machines humanations it will feel like a perk instead of a flaw. Ah, the American way. If you can't sell it call it something else."

Fin whispered to Casey, "Great, there's enough propaganda here to keep him bitching for years."

"Did he ever not bitch?" Casey smiled.

Daniel pushed into the middle of the conversation. "Ok detectives, if you're in you're with us no matter how you feel, so decide now. We need all the help we can get."

They all looked at John who froze and looked up from the ground with his hand by his lips in deep thought. "I'm in. But I'm only working with you people for Elliot and Olivia. The last thing I want to do is help man take on large step into human nation."

Fin threw a wad of paper at Munch to get him to stop being political. "I'm sure they'll thank you if they're still alive."

Casey slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't even think that."

Scene

Audrey and Lou burst through the front door of Sarah and Robert's house. Audrey gasped and ran towards Sarah, who was beginning to regain consciousness. "Oh my god, Sarah what have they done?"

Sarah cried and started to move. Audrey stopped her. "Wait." She placed her hands on Sarah's arm and the burns slowly melted away.

Lou pulled the coffee table off of Robert's legs. "Audrey, Robert's critical." She reached over and grabbed his hand. With a flutter of her eyes the wounds were mended. Sarah and Robert got up and after a few cracks and stretches all four of them hopped into a car and head to Indiana.

Scene

Olivia drove the car while Elliot snored in the passenger seat. They had been driving for five hours and the sun was just starting to peak above the horizon. Olivia's head bobbed a bit as she forced her eyes to stay opened. She started to think about the way she kicked that tray into Sarah's face. The burns she caused and the screams. She laughed at the thought of her actions. She didn't know she had that kind of resilience in her. The thoughts morphed into flashes of light and dark images. She stood in front of an empty desk with a cup of coffee and a room full of people ignoring her. Inside the coffee was a tiny flower from Elliot. A warm feeling over came her body. "Elliot." She said out loud. Alicia's hair came towards her and wrapped around her body. The sound of a baby crying became loud and piercing in her ears. She looked everywhere in the office for the baby but it was nowhere to be found. Her eyes closed and she moaned. "Stop. I'm here. Don't…."

"Maria. Maria, wake up."

Olivia was jolted from her sleep by little Bobby. "Huh?! Bobby!" She grabbed the steering wheel to take control of the car, but it was floating above the highway just high enough to miss the other cars on the road. Olivia looked around to try and find the source of their flight and noticed Bobby was holding the side of his head.

"Maria, you fell asleep."

Olivia looked at the ground and panicked. "Bobby put the car back down."

"Ok." Bobby put his hand down and the car fell from the sky. Olivia took her foot off of the gas and the four wheels underneath them crushed from the weight into the pavement.

Elliot shot up from his sleep. "I've got it. What's happening?" He yelled like he had been dreaming and was answering the dream. When he finally came to the realization that they weren't moving her rubbed his forehead and looked at Olivia and Bobby. "Where are we? What was that?"

Bobby stuck out his bottom lip and looked at him with sad eyes. "She told me to put the car down."

Scene

Cragen managed to dump a pot of coffee down his throat and forced his weary eyes to continue their search for James Whinestone and his army of misfits. He looked at Daniel who was sifting through the endless files taken from Alicia's computer, and he asked, "So how long have you been working on this case?"

"Long enough." Daniel only gave half answers to many of his questions. He assumed it was out of a vow of silence and hoping it wasn't because he was trying to ignore him.

Cragen checked his breath and popped in an Altoid. "And you guys don't even have a guess on their where-abouts?"

"You don't get it. These creatures…" He let out a sigh and started into a speech that he was trying to avoid. "each mutated person has a special power that creates a barrier every time we get close. James knew exactly who he wanted to recruit for this operation. He is a genius at manipulation. His secret relies on a guy named Henry. Henry was a mutant break through. He's a teleporter. Every time we get close to their path Henry teleports the information. The trick to defeating James is Henry. We must find Henry and destroy him."

"What about James? If he's the head of this operation wouldn't he be the keystone that breaks the bridge?"

"James isn't a mutant, Don. He was born a human and he stole the genetic mutators from our lab. He's the only man on earth that has attempted to evolve a living organism. We tried to place the mutants undercover to find out all of his secrets, but every time we did so James would have their chips removed. Once the chip is removed they're impossible to track down. Our team has either been destroyed, mind washed, or converted." Daniel clicked endlessly through the gibberish on the screen.

Munch, who was sitting in the corner of Cragen's office sulking, spoke for the first time in hours. "Why not just tell Rick about James deceiving them? Let his own organization bring him down. If he were the brain of the operation the others wouldn't know what to do. It would be like killing the queen bee."

"That would be a fine plan, except that James has more information on living mutants then we do. If those documents were destroyed we would never find them all. They would just start to pro create everywhere. This is sticky web that could cause mass chaos if we don't control it."

"How do you know they're not procreating now?"

"They have no means to create. Well, they didn't." Daniel stopped clicking on the computer.

Munch stood up. "What do you mean by 'they didn't'?"

"Henry was not only our strongest mutant, but he was born with reproduction elements. It was the only way to get the mutation to work. The testosterone caused a reaction with the enzymes causing an almost electric reaction."

"Great, and you were going to tell us this….. when?" Munch was starting to boil.

Cragen stepped in quickly before it could escalade. "Munch, get me some coffee and cool down while you're at it."

Munch shook off his fumes and walked out of the office.

Daniel slowly turned back to the computer and continued the process. Cragen tried to figure it out and sat back with crossed eyes. "How do you know what you're looking for?"

"It's like a second language to me. These files are the memories of every person and mutant that they have abducted."

"Memories?"

"Yes, there is a cerebral protecter that takes away certain memories and stores them onto a computer. It was meant to collect memories like a journal, but James has been using it as a weapon. It's very similar to the thing Dumbuldor uses in Harry Potter."

Cragen scratched his head. "Sorry I'm not real hip to the whole Harry Potter fad."

Daniel clicked and clicked. "Basically, James steals memories to keep his people quiet. He's not one for blood shed. He's pro-life if you will."

"A villain with a conscience?"

"In a way yes. The problem with the cerebral protector, is that it wasn't meant to be used as a weapon. It was meant to collect memories like a journal. As soon as someone clicks on a memory it is sent to a satellite dish and replaced back into the persons mind. I'm trying to find-"

Fin poked his head into the room. "Captain, they think they may have found El and Liv."

Cragen and Daniel gathered around Carl, who clicked on a few random memories to see if he could find the last thing that the detectives remembered. He read out loud as he searched. " 'Eat my gun you piece of shit. Pushing man to side. Smash face to ground. The girl is screaming. 'Calm down, I'm a cop.' No, that's definitely not it."

Scene

Elliot scratched his head. "I just had the strangest dream. I was beating up this guy who wanted me to rape a woman."

Olivia glanced at Bobby and Jennifer who looked horrified and starred at him with her Mom tone. "Elliot you want to watch your descriptions?"

Scene

'Olivia's tits were perfect', Oh dear." Carl said as he clicked the memory to the satellite.

"You can continue that one. I'm not shy." Fin said with a wink and nudge.

Cragen pushed them aside. "These are Elliot's thoughts?"

Fin smiled "Yeah, I can't wait to get to Olivia's. Can you get any shower descriptions with this thing?"

"Fin, shut up. Carl, I want these replaced immediately. I won't have you tamper with the minds of my unit." Cragen said.

"I would love to do that, but seeing as they were the last people, that we know of, to have seen our perps, as you so officially call them, I'm going to have to sift through them for critical information."

"Isn't there a time line on this thing? Can't you just go to the last couple of hours?"

"Yes, Captain Obvious, I've done that, but you have to understand that the mind doesn't always think in chronological order. If Elliot was thinking of sex before he blacked out that's what I'm going to get on my reader. If he was thinking about the wall paper or noticing a land mark then we'll be out of his head and down the street faster then you can say mutant terrorist." The detectives hanging over his shoulder annoyed Carl. He just needed to find the information and get out of there.

Fin leaned back on his chair. "If it's interior decorating you're looking for you better start with Liv, cause if Elliot was on the verge of death and lying next to Olivia I'm sure the last thing on his mind was the color of the walls."

Cragen, Carl, Casey, and Daniel all turned and looked at him with disgust on their face.

Fin held up his hands. "Hey, I'm just say'n."

Scene

Olivia bent over the front seat to help Bobby out of his pajamas and into street clothes. Elliot's mind was all the sudden an open book. He started thinking of things he'd never imagined before. His children, his job, Kathy, sex, breasts… He turned to find Olivia's chest next to his face. Her breasts heaved under her tight lime green sweater. All the sudden he had the urge to touch them, but he held it back as Jennifer stuck her head on the other side of his shoulder. "Elliot, I'm starving when are we going to eat?"

He was trying to answer her but more thoughts piled on top of more thoughts causing him to stutter. "Ah…soon. I...ah…wait…wow…I…"

Olivia looked at him funny as he starred out of the front window. "Are you alright?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I'm great. I…hey, how do you know my name?" He turned and gave Jennifer a stare and an eyebrow.

She blushed and sat back in her seat. "I over heard Sarah and Robert."

Olivia held a sock in her hand waiting for Bobby to take it. "Do you always call them Sarah and Robert?"

"They told me to call them Mom and Dad, but I know they're not my real parents." She replied.

"Do you know your real parents?" Olivia asked.

"No."

Bobby velcroed his shoes and jumped up on the seat. "I have to potty."

Olivia laughed. "All right, I'll go take him to the bushes. Elliot, you and Jennifer pack up the bags. We're going to have to walk to a truck stop."

Scene

Carl jumped off of his seat. "Ah ha! I've got it. Right here. 'Henry don't do this. I can help you.' White walls. Medical beds. Red syringe dispenser. Property of MTI 6237 W. Manchester Ave.' Detective Olivia is an observant lady."

Cragen was reading the screen like he could understand it. "Yeah, well she's been in worse situations. Her life is remembering the tiny labels on a syringe dispenser."

Fin was already securing his gun holster when Munch came behind him and threw him a bulletproof vest. "Let's do this." Munch said.

**Ok fools, it's time to review. I'd really like some feedback either way. I'm always up for re-writes. And the feedback gives me some ambition to finish the story. Heck, you can just drop me a line about the new SVU if you'd like. I love to talk about the new SVU's. And if you haven't seen a preview of it you MUST go to and check it out, because it's gonna be good. The wrestle dude calls Liv a Barbie and then she zaps him with a stune gun. I LOVE IT! Ah! I can't wait! It's good stuff. I'm being really silly today. Excuse my craziness. **

**Scar**


	9. Helterscelter

**yeah so I got a bit of Writer's blockage with this story, but I recently found the light. I have an ending I just wasn't sure how to get you all to the ending and I didn't want to make it lame. That and I got all into other things. Anyway, hope you havne't completely forgotten what this is about. And enjoy. I'll make more chapters soon.**

**Chapter 9**

Olivia and Bobby came around the bushes to find a police car with flashing lights sitting behind their now totaled car. An African American cop with long braids stood next to Elliot. When they got close enough they could hear what was happening.

"I'm sorry sir, but without proper identification I'm going to have to take you in."

Olivia quickened her pace and yelled, "Wait. What's going on?"

The cop opened her car door. "Ma'm I need you and your family to come down to the police station with me." She looked at the collapsed car and turned to Olivia, "Are any of you injured in any way."

Olivia furrowed her brow, "No. If you could just drop us off at the next truck stop we'll be fine."

"I cannot permit that. You don't have insurance or proper identification."

Bobby tugged on the woman's shirt, "We're going to New York City. On an adventure."

"Is that right," said the cop. "Well maybe I can help you with that just as soon as your mom and dad straighten things out at my office."

"They're not my par-"

Olivia cut him off, "Bobby, we're going to a police station. Have you ever been to a police station? I told you this would be an adventure. Why don't you get in the car and tell me what you think we'll find at the police station."

Elliot took a deep breath and nudged Jennifer towards the squad car.

SCENE

Munch threw Fin a bulletproof vest as Cragen grabbed his radio and began to call for back up at the MTI building. Carl stopped him, "Don, put that radio down. We have our own back up. Nobody can be involved with this case."

"So who's going to help us? We can't take on an army of mutants alone."

Daniel brought in a silver box and unlatched the top. He handed each of them a gun. "These guns have syringes in them. The syringe will wipe out all of the mutated genes and cause the mutant to become paralyzed for 24 hours. Use this wisely. They are lethal to humans."

Fin held the gun in his hand, "Great."

Casey stood next to Munch. She was almost shaking. She looked up at Munch. He could see her fear and he rubbed her on the back. "Don't worry, I've been told that I was a mutant my whole life. This job should be a piece of cake."

"Stop it," She smiled through her red eyes. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Be safe. Otherwise they'll have to call us CSVU."

Fin gave her a funny look.

"Casey's Special... Oh never mind," she replied and sulked hopelessly in a nearby chair.

Munch smiled at her attempt to humor the situation, "You're special alright, Casey."

Cragen winked in her direction and they all filed out towards the squad cars.

SCENE

Olivia sat between Bobby and Jennifer holding a cup of piping hot coffee in the middle of a busy police station. They had been waiting for over an hour while the authorities held Elliot in a backroom. A group of old prostitutes noisily filed past them and laughed at Olivia, "Sweety, it's called a abortion. You'll never get a buck with baggage like that."

Olivia uncomfortably uncrossed her legs and positioned herself in the other direction. Bobby laid his head in her lap and started to fall asleep. Olivia watched him breath slowly while she twisted her fingers through his hair and daydreamed about her make shift family. As she closed her eyes, visions and memories that never existed slowly became clear and real. She jerked herself up in the chair and clutched at the gold necklace around her neck. An audible word fell out of her mouth, as her memories became a realization, "Fearless."

Jennifer dropped her magazine, "Livie?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Are we in trouble?"

"I don't know. Wait here." Olivia held Bobby and walked to the desk. "Excuse me."

A woman who was answering two phones and trying to process the prostitutes to another location, looked at her, sarcastically smiled, and then turned around.

Olivia pushed one of the prostitutes aside ",Excuse me, ma'm, I need to use your phone."

Without looking the woman answered Olivia while aggressively stamping the papers on the counter, "Miss, I'm a little busy here, you'll have to wait."

"Listen, I'm a Detective, and I need your help."

"Yeah, and I'm the frigg'n police. Take it up with someone who cares."

Olivia reached past the counter and clicked the hang up button on the phone receiver.

"Hey! Lady, you just pushed my last button."

"My Captain will explain this all to you later. My partner and I need to get out of here. This is an emergency. Your phone, please."

Bobby was awake now. He started to cry as the woman from behind the counter pushed open the door and started to hand cuff Olivia.

"Officer, this is uncalled for. I just need you to help me straighten things out. Can I at least talk to Elliot? Your colleague has him in the back."

"I don't help liars, Ma'm."

SCENE

Elliot sat in a room with Alicia. She paced the floor and asked him relentless questions about his background. She wanted to find out how much he remembered. He was becoming agitated by the minute.

"Officer, I don't understand what this is all about. My car broke down. My family and I just need to get back on the road. Do I need to write you a 500-page book on my life or what? What law have I broken?"

"Sir, this is standard procedure when children are involved."

"Involved in what?"

"Possible kidnapping."

Just then Olivia and a female cop went yelling past the plexi glass window towards the front of the room.

Olivia was trying to defend herself from the cop who pushed her with force down the hallway. "I'm not crazy. Stop this now. You are mistaken." She saw Elliot in the room as they passed. "Elliot! Elliot, get me out of here. Call Cragen!"

The cop pushed Olivia's face into the window as another cop joined in to pull Olivia to the cell in the back. "Elliot, we're SVU Detectives. Ouch! I'm a detective with the 16th Precinct in Manhattan. Somebody please just listen to me."

The male cop started to frisk her and she lost it. She kicked him right in the face and then elbowed the woman cop. Alicia and Elliot both stood up to enter the hallway. As Alicia pulled open the door, Olivia grabbed the gun from the female cop's belt. She held it to the woman's head as Alicia and Elliot stepped into the hall.

Alicia put her hands out as a sign of caution, "Olivia, calm down. You don't want to do that."

"Like hell I don't. Nobody move or this officer goes down."

Elliot was completely shocked. He knew Olivia had a happy trigger finger, but he never thought she'd create a hostage situation, "Liv, what are you doing?"

"Elliot, don't even start. Grab his gun." Olivia pointed to the male cop on the floor and Elliot scooted over to him and grabbed for his gun. He nodded to the guy, "Sorry, you know how wives can be. Just…" He held the gun and slowly pulled it away from the belt with a wink, "Thanks."

Olivia pushed the gun into the female cops head. "Alicia, empty your belt on the ground."

"Olivia this is not what you want to do."

"Don't give me that crap. Do what I say now."

Alicia put her gun on the floor.

"Elliot." Olivia nodded for him to take Alicia hostage.

He was a little out of practice, but he ran over to her and held the gun to her head. "Liv, you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Just go with it. Ok, I'm going to go towards the door and…" She looked at the female cops nametag. "Josephine here is going to join me. Alicia, my partner will escort you. We're going to need the best available car. Josephine, do you have keys?"

Josephine whimpered, "In my pocket."

Alicia coolly allowed them to play their hostage game. "Olivia, you won't make it to the state border. Put the gun down and I'll give you permission for one phone call."

"Alicia, I will pull out all of your hair in front of every eye witness in this station if you don't shut up and do what I say."

The four of them made it to the waiting area. Olivia waved Bobby and Jennifer over to her. She threw Jennifer the car keys. "Josephine, which car is it?" Josephine pointed with a shaky hand. "Jennifer, go open the doors and get in the back seat."

People in the waiting area were starting to panic and make a fuss. Olivia fired the gun in the air, "Everyone shut up. I am not afraid to use this."

Elliot ducked as ceiling chunks feel from the sky. He was beginning to worry about his own safety and the actions Olivia was rationally making. He desperately attempted to get her eye contact to try and read her intentions, "Liv, you want to take it easy-"

"Elliot, just trust me."

When they reached the car Olivia grabbed the police stick from Josephine's belt. "Elliot, turn Alicia the other way.

Alicia started to panic a bit, "Olivia, what are you doing?"

Before Alicia could get in another word Olivia beat her over the head with the stick and Alicia blacked out and fell to the ground. Josephine whined and began to cry.

Elliot stood frozen next to Alicia's body. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Elliot, Alicia is a mutant. She needs to be taken back to Manhattan with us. Cuff her and put her in the trunk."

Elliot was confused but did as he was told. They then pushed Josephine to the side and hopped in the car. Elliot sat in the passenger side and looked at Olivia, "I hope you know what you're doing?"

Olivia jammed on the gas pedal and headed down the street.


	10. Run

**Run**

Fin stood on the side of a tall metal building. The rain drizzled onto his face as he held his gun and inched his way to the doors. "All is quiet on the home front," he whispered.

Munch's voice came on the headset, "Do you mean the front door or the prairie, cowboy?"

"Well I wasn't talking about your mouth smart ass."

Cragen cut him off. "Fin, focus. Agent 97 is entering. You follow."

"Copy."

A male figure with no shirt on stomped towards the door. His skin flashed into shades of metallic. Fin followed but kept his distance.

Munch watched from a near by squad car, "Two weeks at the gym and you too can bare metallic pecks in public."

Fin flashed a lowered brow in Munch's direction, "Don't get too comfortable Lewis Black, when they run out of colored minorities who do you thinks next on the list."

"Calm down Malcolm, didn't you get the memo, you're no longer a minority."

Fin cautioned himself in the empty building, but whispered back as he followed the mutant around the deserted hallways, "Tell that to the Tin man."

Carl Peterson clicked in on the headsets, "Enough with the banter Detectives. We've got activity on the 49th floor. The building is surrounded. Tutola when you reach the elevator cut off all radio signals. You will be tracked if you don't. Be ready to grab the girl and exit the facility. My agents will handle the rest."

"Got it," Fin replied.

He clicked off his headset and stood in the elevator with Agent 97. He thought to himself as they stood in silence. _"Your agents better handle the rest. Should be sending your white ass up here. Just waiting for metal brains here to have a melt down and then what? Leave it to the black man to save the day. I better be getting a newspaper article and a FrontPage photo. And a fuck'n award with some real fuck'n gold on it."_

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Fin stood to the side with his gun ready to fire. The mutant stood out in the hallway first. The lights were out but muzac played on the overhead speakers. "Do do do…The girl from Eponema...do do do .."

Munch and Cragen waited in the car. The only sound they could hear was the dropping of the rain on the windshield and the occasional swoosh from the wipers. After ten minutes had passed there was a loud explosion from the top of the building.

Munch jumped in his seat, and then opened the car door. "Shit!"

He ran towards the building and spoke into his headset, "I thought you said they didn't have explosives, Peterson."

"They didn't. I mean, they-"

Munch ripped the headset off and pushed through the doors. He ran up the fire escape. Half way to the 49th floor he stopped and took in huge gulps of air. "Fuck. God damn it Fin, your ass better be alive."

He continued and heard screaming from above. "Fin!" he yelled through his gasps.

"Come with me, Lisa. I'll get you out safe, " Fin cried.

"No! No!"

Munch yelled again, "Fin! Is that you?"

"John!" Fin started coughing.

Smoke was pouring into the stairwell from the building. Lisa was in hysterics. Suddenly, Henry pushed through the wall and into the stairwell. Fin was thrown down the stairs and knocked out. Henry was about to grab Lisa when a shot fired from behind him and he fell to his knees. Another shot fired into Lisa's stomach and she toppled to the ground.

Munch pushed the muscles in his legs to go faster. When he finally reached the top Fin was moving and coughing on the ground.

"Where are you hurt?" Munch could see the flames growing from the hole in the stairwell and the smoke was thick and black.

Fin held his head, "I'm fine, just get the girl."

Munch pulled Lisa towards him. He felt her neck. "She's not breathing."

A metallic figure stepped through the hole. "She's dead. Evacuate the building."

He pushed Munch out of the way, than lifted Henry onto his back.

Munch held his shirt over his mouth as the smoke tickled his lungs. He began to uncontrollably cough. Agent 97 was gone before he or Fin could get a word in edge wise. They looked at Lisa and lifted her lifeless body with its bulging stomach over their shoulders and quickly started down the 49 flights of stairs.

SCENE

Olivia pulled the police car off the road and through a patch of woods. The car came to a halt and everybody sat in silence. Olivia's heart was racing and she was breathing heavily.

Elliot grabbed her hand, "You ok?"

Her face turned pale.

"Liv?"

She opened the door and vomited next to the car. "No."

Elliot held back her hair and rubbed her back. "It's just morning sickness. When's the last time you ate?"

She vomited again. "I don't know."

Bobby started to fuss, "I'm scared. I want to go home."

Jennifer pulled him back into his seat. "Bobby, shut up. Can't you see Olivia's sick."

Olivia wiped her mouth and sat in the front seat with her eyes closed. "Bobby, I promise you, we're going to make it to a safe place. You just need to stay strong for me."

Bobby whimpered ", Ok."

Elliot opened a map that he found in the glove compartment. "Hey, guys I spy something green."

Bobby and Jennifer started the game and began listing off all of their guesses.

Olivia started to sweat and she looked over at Elliot, "I can't believe I just did that."

"What, threw up?"

"No, I just held up a police station and fired a gun… in the station. I could have hurt someone. Can I get fired for that?"

Elliot folded the map up and opened the car door. "Hmmm, probably, but let's not worry about that right now. Everybody out."

Jennifer sat up straight, "Where are we going?"

"There's a rest stop about a mile from here. We're going to take a little walk. Liv, are you up for it?"

She groggily stood up and nodded her head. Elliot came around and lifted her up into his arms.

"I'm fine," she protested.

He stopped walking and looked her in the face, "Will you just let me be the man for once?"

"You can't carry me for an entire mile?"

"Like hell I can't." He noticed Jennifer and Bobby watching them from behind the car. "Jennifer, take Bobby's hand. Let's go."

The four of them headed through the woods close to the highway, but just out of site.


	11. Rigged

**Did anyone see Chris Meloni on Conan O'Brian last night? Yeah- Chris is hot! You gotta love the Meloni. Anyway, have some reading fun. I'll check you all later. **

**Rigged**

James Whinestine and over one hundred mutants held their base in a dark underground cave that used to be a subway tunnel. James paced the floor. Flames shot from his eyes every now and again.

Rick, who was crouched in the corner finally stood up and spoke, "James, this isn't getting us anywhere. The girl is gone. We need a new plan."

James growled with anger, "Yes, and what do you propose we do?"

"Take from them what they took from us. Our tracker puts Benson and Stabler in Ohio. We take them in and use them as bait. Robert and Sarah reported that our detectives have been fooling around, if you get me drift. It's perfect. We use Benson as our new carrier." Rick grinned at James, who walked towards him with a smile on his face.

"Our new carrier? Carrier of what exactly? Human waste! I need a mutant baby Palmer. Mutant! ARRRRRRR! I'm beginning to think that evolution is just a facade." James faced the group and roared through he tunnel, "You're all worthless, dickless, savages!"

Suddenly a small teenage boy stepped forward. "Mr. Whinestine, Sir."

James spun around. "Sir, I can get you the...the stuff to make the babies..evolved."

James stood face to face with him. His eye flashed red like he was going to burst into a dragon form and wipe out the entire lot of them. "Yes? How?"

"When I lived in the labs. I used to wonder around. Even though I wasn't suppose to. I know where they keep the capsules that cause mutations. I can get you what you need to make one of us... in the humans." The boy then flickered invisible.

James swatted his hand through the place that he once stood and giggled. The boy reappeared and James laughed uncontrollably. "Where did you come from boy? What are you? Who are you?"

"My name is Ignascious. People call me Ink. I just joined your team last week. I hope I'm not..."

"Ink, you are my new hero. Did you hear that mutants? Ink, here took a stand. Follow his example, swine, or I'll giv eyou a real reason to feel left out. Palmer, get me those detectives. The war has begun."

SCENE

A line of color slowly ran down the television screen as an anchorwoman stood outside and frantically tried to keep up with the surrounding chaos around her.

"Robert, I'm in downtown Manhattan talking to a man that saw the beast fly through the center of the toy store FAO Swartz. Sir, can you tell us what you saw?"

A man in a red jacket and bad hair squinted into the camera, "Sure, yeah, d'ere was a guy-creature and he ran fast. Real fast. Like da kind of fast you see in a superhero movie. And dis ding came outta da air. It was like a woman wid wings. She grabbed him, but he den spun out of control inta dhat buildin'."

"Do you know what they are?"

"No. I'd say aliens. Or monsters maybe."

A thick hand clicked the remote control to a new channel.

"Reports say that these creatures were created by government official, James Whinestine as a means of terrorism."

The remote clicked to another channel.

"Lisa Fontine, who went missing 5 months ago, was allegedly tied to the terrorists. She was found dead earlier this morning by Manhattan's Special Victim's Unit."

Henry sat with the remote in his hand. He stood up from his bed and tried to smash the screen with his fist. It hit the glass and bounced back. "Ahhh." He winced in pain and sucked on his red knuckles. Grabbing the television he smashed it on the ground.

Connie, the anchorwoman, laughed on the television, "There you have it. Mutants take over Manhattan. Let's hope they come in peace."

Henry lifted the TV and dropped it on the ground again. Chunks of glass and plastic spilled across the floor.

A woman dressed all in white entered the room. "Now Henry, that was uncalled for. You are going to have to learn how to control your temper or they'll never let you out of here."

Henry ferociously pushed over a nearby table. His powers were completed destroyed and Lisa was dead. He was an empty shell. The nurse stabbed him with a needle and his temper diminished. He fell to his bed defeated and closed his eyes.

SCENE

Elliot stood at a payphone outside of the BP convenient store. The phone rang two times and a familiar voice answered on the third ring, "You have reached the voice mail of ADA Casey Novak, please leave a message and I will return your call as soon as possible."

"Damn-it! Casey, hi, this is Elliot, I – Liv and I need help. We're stuck in Ohio and we may have just broken the law. When you get this, keep your phone on. I'll try to get a hold of you at the next stop."

Olivia sat with the kids at a picnic table outside the rest stop. She ate a chicken sandwich and scanned their surroundings for anything or anyone that may put an end to their get away.

A heavy man with a thick beard, torn jeans, and a flannel shirt strolled towards them with a tray of food. He sat near the end of their picnic table. "You guys mind if I share the table?"

Olivia smiled, "No, please do."

The man had a grumbling voice, but he seemed harmless. "Thanks. I've been driving in the truck for eight hours and I just need to be out in the open for a few moments."

"You drive a truck?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way to New Jersey."

Everyone paused as they took a bite of food. The man finished chewing and turned to Olivia to continue the conversation. He had mayonnaise and crumbs stuck to his beard. "You folks on vacation?"

Bobby pointed at the man, "You have food on your face. We're on an adventure."

The man turned red and wiped his beard with a napkin, "Thanks. That happens with facial hair. An adventure sounds fun. I wish I could go on an adventure."

Bobby took the toy from his happy meal and pushed it up and down the picnic table. "No you don't. Its scary and it's no fun."

Olivia almost chocked on the mouthful of food in her mouth. Through the chicken she tried to cut Bobby off, "Bobby, sit down and finish your lunch."

The man looked at Olivia, "Do you guys need help?"

"No. No. We'll be on our way as soon as my husband gets a hold of our ride."

"Ah, car troubles."

"Yeah. You know how it goes. Cars. Ha ha."

Elliot came towards them from the BP. "Well, nobody's answering their phones, so we have to think of a new game plan."

The man butted in, "Where you all trying to get to?"

Jennifer smiled, "New York City."

The man could see Elliot throw up his defenses. He held out his hand, "I'm Randy. Your wife says your having car trouble. If you need a ride I can certainly help you out. I mean, I'm always up for some company and New York is on the way."

Olivia gave Elliot a concerned look. Elliot answered, "Ah, thanks. That's very thoughtful, but I'm sure our friends will eventually answer their phones."

Randy balled up his napkin and stood up. "Hey suit yourself, but if you change your minds, I'll be fueling up and heading out soon."

"Thanks", Olivia smiled.

Randy walked towards his big rig, just out of ear shot. They all sat and watched him. Olivia sat on the corner of the picnic table and starred at Elliot, "So none of them answered?"

"No. We could hangout here for awhile and try again."

"How much cash do we have?"

Elliot flipped open his wallet and sifted through it. "Not much. About a hundred bucks."

Olivia placed her head in her hand and tried to hold back tears. Her emotions were taking over. It was uncontrollable. She sobbed audibly.

"Liv." Elliot grabbed her arm and took her to the side. "We'll be ok. We've been through worse. This is fixable. We just need to be patient."

She wiped her nose and spilled a rush of emotional worry into Elliot's chest as he held her close to his body. "I know, but this is all my fault. I don't know what's wrong with me. I shouldn't have fallen asleep and then the car would still be working. And now the mutant cops are after us and the kids are upset and tired. And I can't even button my jeans because my stomach is too big."

Elliot held her tight and tried to hold in his laughter. "Honey, it's ok."

"You're laughing at me."

"No. No, I'm laughing with you. These things happen. Well, minus the car flying incident and the mutant cop thing, but you have to admit that before those two things we were getting by pretty smoothly." He pulled her face from his shirt. "Look at me." He watched a tear roll down her cheek and he lost focus and starred at her with loving eyes.

"What?"

"Liv, you're so beautiful. Even when you're crying. You just emanate hope. We're gong to make home. I promise you that. And I happen to like your little belly, even if you can't button your jeans." He leaned down to kiss her and stopped at the sound of sirens in the background.

Olivia pushed him away and grabbed Bobby's arm. "Jennifer, come on."

The four of them headed to the back of the building. The police cars pulled into the BP. Six cops stomped into the convenient store. Elliot poked his head around the side of the building. He could see Randy sitting in his truck. He looked at Olivia and she nodded before he could say anything. Elliot pulled Bobby into his arms as Olivia grabbed Jennifer's hand. They raced to the truck and knocked on the door. Randy rolled down the window. "Change your minds?"

Elliot yelled up to him, "Yeah, is that ok?"

"Hop in."


	12. Bed of Nails

**I wrote this kind of fast, so there may be some typos, but I did really try and quickly make sure there weren't. I saw an old SVU episode with Elliot and Liv pretending to flirt and then be married in an undercover job and I needed some EO sex, so there is a bit of a random sex scene, but I don't think anyone will be too upset by it...wink wink! Enjoy.**

**Bed of Nails**

Casey manically jogged into the precinct in her high heels and her pencil skirt. Her phone was glued to her ear. She breathlessly yelled towards the three men at Munch's desk, "Munch, Cragen, Fin- Elliot-Olivia…on the phone. Message. They're-."

Munch stopped her, "Yeah, we got it. They're in Ohio."

"We already have phone trackers on it." Cragen added.

Casey took in a deep breath and leaned on Fin's desk. "Well, I'm glad I could be effective." She pushed her hair off of her face and wiped her sweaty forehead.

Cragen nodded towards his office, "Casey, can we…"

"Yeah."

They entered his office and closed the door.

Cragen opened the photo of Lisa's dead body, "What can we do to win this case?"

"What case?"

"The mutant vs. Lisa Fontine case. She was shot by one of our mutants."

"We have mutants now?"

Cragen half smiled and half grumbled, "I mean, the mutants that were helping us with this case. This is out of control. I feel as though it's our duty to punish this… guy, but at the same time it will be opening up a whole new can of worms to the public. On top of the fact that mutants aren't part of the constitution."

"Let me talk to Dr. Weaver. I think we can come up with something to win the case. Just because their genes have been mutated doesn't mean they aren't human. You guys need to find me the perp and I'm going to need more evidence then Munch and Fin's word. As for the world, I think they're already looking for answers." Casey held up the New York Times. A picture of a woman shooting fire from her mouth stood on top of a car in the middle of Times Square. "The question is, do you want to be the messenger?"

"More so, do I want to demonize them even more by making these crimes official?"

"I say if they want equality, let's give it to them. We'll treat them like humans. Right down to justice and a life time at Rankers."

"Yeah, but we can't just put them in jail. They'd break out or worse, hurt somebody."

Casey folded up the paper and grabbed Lisa's picture, "That's for congress to decide. Right now, I'm going to give this girl justice by charging her killer."

She walked out of the office and talked towards Munch and Fin, "Hewy and Dewy, I need test results on Lisa's death and if you can find me the killer and/or the weapon, we could get this thing moving."

Munch stood up and smiled, "I'm glad to see you've got your wits back. We're on it."

SCENE

Randy pulled into a hotel parking lot somewhere in the middle of Pennsylvania. "We're gonna take a break here. You guys can get a room, or sleep in the truck. I don't mind either way."

Elliot flipped through the cash in his wallet. "Let's get a room."

SCENE

Olivia tucked Jennifer and Bobby into the hotel bed and kissed them lightly on the head.

Bobby looked up at Olivia with big blue eye, "Can you tell us a story?"

Olivia dug through her brain for a children's story, but the only thing she could come up with were nightmares and a few memories of her mother singing in a drunken stupor while she cleaned the vomit from her mother's clothing," You know, I don't really know many stories and it's late."

"Please."

She vaguely remembered a song from an old movie her mother used to watch called, "Property Condemned". Sometimes she would sing it to herself and pretend that her mom taught it to her. In a way she did. It wasn't too far fetched. "I tell you what, how about a quick lullaby. It reminds me of my mom."

They both smiled. Elliot brushed his teeth in the bathroom and listened with a smile on his face, while Olivia softly sang.

"Give me red roses and yellow balloons. Black sequins swirling to gay dancing tune. A dream for my pillow, and stars for my eyes, and a masquerade ball where my love wins first prize. Good night, sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite." She hummed as they closed their eyes and she stroked their hair.

Quietly she walked to the bathroom and closed the door and peed for the fiftieth time that day. Elliot winked at her and rinsed the toothpaste away. When she was finished he slid her shirt off and kissed her neck.

"Elliot, we can't do this here," she whispered.

"Why not?"

Elliot turned on the water in the bath tube. "I want to wash you."

"Why do I smell?"

He smiled, "Only of roses and yellow balloons."

She smiled and her nose scrunched up with embarrassment. "You weren't supposed to be listening."

He helped her into the bath tube and messaged her shoulders. "I wasn't? That's too bad, because I was going to see if you could sing me to sleep."

She lightly punched him on the shoulder.

He smiled ", relax."

The hot water rose up and down tickling her skin. Elliot could see her nipples grow hard as he gently rubbed the soapy washcloth over her arms and shoulders. She closed her eyes and touched his hand. Slowly she guided it passed her chest, over her stomach, and between her legs. She moaned at his touch.

He kissed her lips. "Shhh."

He slid his fingers inside of her and she felt her mind go numb. For the first time in days all thoughts of mutants, stress, and death washed away with the soapy water.

Elliot pulled off his clothes and she stood up. "Elliot-."

He grabbed her lips with his. They slowly took each other in as silently as they could. The only sounds came from the sloshing of the bath water. Elliot pushed himself inside of her. The pulsing inside of Olivia's body grew to an explosive climax with each thrust. She held in her cries of delight and it made the rush of his body all the more urgent. With a held back grunt he let himself go and she could feel all of him inside of her. He gently grabbed her hair and kissed her face over and over again. Slowly they took in deep breaths of air and almost giggled.

Olivia whispered, "Do you think they heard anything?"

Elliot threw on a bath towel and cracked open the door to look at the kids, "No. Bobby's snoring."

Olivia toweled herself off, "You miss your kids."

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. I just hope they're ok."

She hugged his back. "I'm sure they're fine. We'll be home soon. Have you tried calling them?"

"No answer. Not even the machine."

"Hmm. Don't worry. We'll find them."

Elliot kissed her on the cheek, "I hope so."

SCENE

Munch and Fin walked into Carl Peterson's Tech lab. Munch pulled out a blue sheet off paper. "Peterson, I'm looking for your tin man. He's been summoned."

Carol grabbed the paper, "For what?"

Fin stood on the other side of him with his arms crossed, "Murder."

Carol threw the paper in Fin's face, "That's ridiculous. That girl was housing a weapon inside of her. It was his duty as an officer of home land security to deactivate the weapon."

"Tell Lisa's mother that," Fin replied.

Munch couldn't believe what Carol had just said, "Peterson, what are you trying to pull here? You can't just play god with human beings. I don't care if Lisa was housing a nuclear weapon in her stomach you and your army have no legal right to pull the chord in a situation like last night. Lisa was not a threat to anyone yesterday."

Carol headed for a door in the back of the lab, "Tell it to the Feds." He slammed the door in their faces and locked it.

Munch pounded the door with his fist, "Tell it to you lawyer, Peterson."

SCENE

Elliot sat in the front seat of the truck starring into the sky, while Olivia, Bobby, Jennifer, and Randy sang loudly, "ten bottles of beer on the wall, ten bottles of beer, you take one down, pass it around-"

They had been on the road for a few hours now. New York was getting closer. Elliot thought about his kids. He hadn't seen them in months. He hoped they weren't too worried. He hoped they were still alive. Images of their bodies in caskets flashed in his thoughts. "Stop. Don't think that, Elliot."

Olivia watched Elliot as his bottom lip sucked in his top lip. It was a habit of his that she caught him doing when he was thinking too hard. She found it incredibly sexy and even cute in an innocent shy school boy kind of way. She sang extra loud in the back of the rig for a final beer bottle ending and everyone laughed, except for Elliot, who was still mesmerized by his own thoughts. Bobby and Jennifer chattered away with Randy, and Olivia slid her hand onto Elliot's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Hey, don't hurt yourself."

"Hm?" He smiled at her and stretched.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"You don't want to know."

Olivia glanced at Randy to make sure he wasn't looking and got close to his ear, "How about this?" she whispered as she lightly kissed his earlobe and brushed her hand past his crouch.

He looked down at her without turning his head, "No, I wasn't thinking about that, but I wish I was." He kissed her on the forehead. "We're almost home. An hour."

"Yeah, I know," she smiled.

He shook his head and mouthed to her so that no one would hear, "You are a dirty woman."

Randy stopped the truck abruptly on the highway and pulled to the side, "Sorry folks. I gotta use the bathroom. I'll be back."

Bobby pointed to the tall buildings in the distance, "Is that New York, Livie?"

"Sure is. That's where Elliot and I live and work."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a detective and a police officer."

Jennifer sat up, "Really?"

"Yep."

Bobby giggled with excitement, "Do you get a gun?"

"Yes, we do. And a badge."

Jennifer held Olivia's hand, "Can we stay with you when we move to New York?"

Olivia blinked, "Uh, well, we'll figure that out once we get there. I have to talk to a few people first. You may have a real mama and daddy who want you back."

Jennifer sulked, "We don't."

Randy got back into the truck. He held a gun in his hand. "This is the last stop detectives." Robert pulled latex and facial hair off of his face. The door next to Elliot opened. Sarah and Audrey stood with guns in their hands.

Sarah waved for Elliot to move, "Get out."

Elliot jumped down. Audrey tied up his hands and walked him to the back of the truck. The door was open and they pushed him inside. "Audrey, what's going on? Can we talk about this? I am a cop. I can help you if you let me."

Audrey ignored him while she tied his feet together and latched his arms above him to a lock on the side of the truck. She then slipped a panel with a bed of nails in it behind his back.

Elliot yelled with panic in his voice, "Audrey, is this necessary? I mean, at least tell me what you want. I can get you anything. Anything you and your group need. I can do it. I can help. This is not the way to equality."

Audrey sweetly replied, "No. You're right. This is just revenge. Oh, Elliot, it would be so nice of you to help us. It would be like the Patty Hearst trial back in the 60's. You could be my prisoner and I could brain wash you. We could rob the rich to feed the poor. We could bring equality to the monster mutants by using the system to crush the system. But how did that end, do you remember? Oh that's right, Patty turned everyone in and then got out of jail by having her rich father bail her out. I don't think so white boy. In fact, I'm gonna shut you up right now." She took a roll of duct tape and wrapped it around his head and his mouth.

Sarah pushed Olivia in to the back of the truck. "You bitch. If you didn't have a price on your head I'd burn your pretty little face off. Get in the corner."

Audrey and Sarah tied Olivia to the wall across from Elliot, but they tied her sitting and surrounded her with padding.

Sarah got close to Olivia's face, "I hope you have a wonderful time watching your precious Elliot get the ride of his life. I can't wait to see the tears when we get to your next and last home."

She laughed maniacally, than jumped off of the truck. Before she closed the door, she lazered Elliot in the leg with her finger. The burn ran inches from his groin.

He cried out in pain.

"Stop it," Olivia yelled.

The back of the truck closed. Olivia fought hard to slip out of the ropes. "Elliot, just be strong. I think I can get out of this rope."

Elliot yelled and tried to force his hands from the ropes. They loosened a bit, but not enough.

The truck started and ran through bumps to get back onto the highway. Elliot swung hard into the panel of nails for the first time. They scratched his back and left hundreds of tiny bloody marks.

Olivia was pulling at the ropes harder and harder every time Elliot moaned in pain. Her wrists started to bleed, but she continued to fight harder. "I can't get out. It won't budge."

She started using her body to pound on the side of the truck. She was hoping that someone might hear or see the movement. "Ah! Help! Elliot, make noise."

They both made as much noise as they could. Olivia started to break down a bit. A tear rolling down her cheek and she wiped it away with her shoulder. The truck swerved and Elliot stuck to the nails and screamed through the tape.

"Elliot! Oh, god! It's ok. We're gonna get out of here." It was killing her not to be able to help.

Elliot moaned for her to settle down.

By the time the truck stopped Elliot was close to passing out and Olivia was weak. They sat in the still bed of the truck and looked at each other. Olivia held back her tears. She forced her head to turn away from Elliot's face and breathed in and out, "Elliot, I'm not going to cry. I can't give them the satisfaction. How bad is the pain? Nod once if you're ok. Nod twice if you're going to need stitches."

Elliot closed his eyes. He couldn't tell Olivia the truth. He nodded once and winked at her.

"Elliot, I love you," she knew he was lying. She could see the blood running onto the ground.

He nodded and closed his eyes. His head fell lightly to the side.

Olivia yelled, "Elliot! Don't you leave me Elliot! Damn-it, wake up!"

The door on the truck opened and James Whinestine smiled on the other side.

"Olivia Benson. Or should I call you mommy?"


	13. The Little Things

**So how about that SVU last night? "Sin" It wasn't that good. I mean, I guess you have to have the meidoqure shows in order to really enjoy the good shows, and the acting was pretty forced last night. BUT I will wait patiently for the day to come. The day that Kathy will realize that Elliot ----is not the one for her!!! Come on Kathy- dump his ass. I know it's hard, but it's the best thing Kathy!!!!!! Just do it! Ok enjoy. This is a set up/resolution chapter, so it wasn't as fun to write, but I can't wait to post the next chapter. It's my favorite one. So read this to understand the rest. Hope you likey. Drop me a line if you can!**

**  
**

**The little Things **

A little girl with long brown hair and dark eyes stood in a light green kitchen on a chair in front of a counter. She hummed happy birthday and mixed a liquid dark substance in a bowl. The chocolate mess splashed onto the floor and all over the girl's clothes, hands, and arms, but she smiled and sang away with a carefree lilt. In mid stir the front door opened and a woman with a loud man came stumbling in. The smell of cigarettes and booze filled the room.

"Mommy," cried the girl.

The woman saw the mess and became furious. "Olivia, what did you do?"

"I'm making birthday cake mama."

Her mother grabbed her by the arm and smacked her on the backside, "Go to your room."

She started to cry, "But it was for my party?"

Her mother forced her into her room and locked the door, "The parties off, baby. Your friends aren't coming."

Little Olivia cried and cried. She could hear her mother and the man that she brought home in the next room, and she knew what was coming next. She held her teddy bear and rocked gently on her bed. Holding the bear above her face she spoke to it," Happy Birthday, Olivia!"

"Thank you, Bear. I made you cake, but..." She dropped the bear and sobbed into her pillow.

SCENE

Olivia shot up from a hospital bed. In front of her stood a stocky woman named Camille. Olivia and Camille had grown fond of each other since her abduction 3 months ago. Camille held out a tray with breakfast on it. A tiny muffin in the center of the tray had a lit candle in it.

Camille sat it down in front of her, "Elliot tells us that it is your birthday, miss. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." She glanced at the TV in the corner of the room. Elliot sat in the cell looking at the ceiling. "How is he?"

"Oh, just fine miss. Make a wish."

Olivia blew out the candle and stared at the tray. She picked at the corner of the toast on her plate.

James kept Elliot alive to manipulate Olivia into cooperating. Any thought of breaking free was stifled by Elliot's life, which they held at gunpoint. The days were long. She watched her stomach grow into a small basketball. Her baby kicked inside of her, but she ignored it. She refused to show any sign of emotion to her captors. In the mean time, the hours brought back nightmares and bad thoughts about her life and the things yet to come. Being a good mother was something she thought would come naturally easy to her. She had been told many times by the people who came in and out of her life that her motherly instincts were dead on. So far, she felt cursed. Everything that could go wrong was falling into her lap. Her panic grew as she searched for a way to get out alive. She felt that Camille could possibly be her ticket, but she couldn't quite find the right way to open Camille's eyes to the truth.

"Camille, why do you work for James?"

Camille knitted in a chair next to her bed. "James is a good man. He is bringing change and love back to this country. I know you think that we're doing the world injustice, but you have to realize that it's the only way to bring down the tainted democracy your people have created. Do you know much about the fall of Rome?"

"I know enough, but what does that have to do with using innocent people to gain power? You're no different from them by doing this."

"See that's where you're wrong. Your government starts wars and kills poor men to gain what they want. They use people in a negative way. The corruption will only get worse until it finally collapses on itself. We're bringing a life to the world to cause change. You should be proud to know that your daughter will be the next creature to save the souls of every American including the Americans that have been forced to remain hidden and used, like myself."

Olivia looked up at Elliot who had his back to the camera. She wanted to see his face, his eyes. She needed him to find the answers her mind aimlessly searched for. "I think you're wrong Camille. Yes, this country needs change, but James is not the saint you think he is. James was not brought into this world with mutated genes. He was never forced to serve a robot army. He's using you for politics and power."

"James made mistakes like everyone does every now and again, but he is a changed man."

"How has he changed? By mutating his genes to the most powerful form so that he could control you? Show me one thing that he has done differently from our so called corrupted government."

Camille placed her knitting needles to the side, "That is enough talk of this. You are getting yourself all worked up."

"You're playing with fire, Camille, and you're bringing my life and the welfare of my child into it. You're god damn right I'm going to get worked up. My daughter, who I did not willingly, nor would I ever willingly hand over to you, needs to be born into this world with both of her parents. Being the messiah to fix your problems isn't the way. Camille, listen to me." Olivia grabbed her hand. "If you work with me we can do this the right way. There won't have to be a war. People won't have to die. I know that there has already been death on both sides. If you think that this baby is going to stop the killing you're wrong. Take me out of this situation. Show the world that a mutant is just like them. That they are heroes and that they love, live, and breathe just like them. That is how you will gain this countries faith, Camille."

Camille pulled her hand away and turned her back towards Olivia. "That's enough Miss."

SCENE

Munch and Fin sat outside of an abandoned building. They hadn't seen anyone go in or out for days. Munch dialed his cell phone, "Captain, you sure this is the right building."

"John, we just got another call today from the same phone. It's traced to that building. The girl says she's there with our detectives."

"We've searched the premise and we've been here for days. There's no movement."

Cragen sighed, "We have no other leads. Be patient."

Munch hung up his phone and rubbed his eyes.

Fin shoved popcorn into his mouth, " So are we wasting our time with this?"

"The is the spot, we just have to stay patient. "

"Well maybe we need to call in for backup and take the place down. For all we know they're teleporting into the joint."

"That's a good way to get our Dick's killed. Besides they don't have a teleport-"

The front door to the building swung open and closed with a bang. Munch grabbed his gun, "Come on."

They headed for the building. Fin whispered, "Are you sure about this? I mean, we're not exactly Wolfman and Fire Guy."

"It's Wolverine and Pyro, and they weren't even on the same team, so buck up Wolf Man. Besides we have something better then super powers." He pointed to the gun containing the syringe full of anti-mutant solutions.

"Right."

They slowly opened the door and listened. The invisible footsteps could be heard further down the dark hallway in front of them. They followed them to a stairwell and then to a door. A teenage boy wearing a black backpack flickered to visibility in front of them. He rolled back a piece of plywood and placed his hand on a scanner and his eye in a hole. The computer buzzed and the door slid opened. As the boy walked through Fin quickly took off his shoe and slid it towards the closing door. The door bumped into the shoe causing it to stay open.

Munch looked at him, " Way to be on your feet."

"I used to watch MacGyver," Fin whispered.

"That's very Caucasian of you."

"It was the reruns. Nothing else was on."

"I bet you watched 'Murder She Wrote' too."

"Shut up, man. Angela Lansbury knows her shit."

SCENE

James held the liquid genes in a vile before him. He slowly opened the door to Olivia's room.

"Dearest, Olivia, I've come bearing gifts. Camille, get me a syringe and some antistatic."

Camille scurried to a cabinet in the corner.

Olivia sat up quickly, " What are you doing? What's that?"

James smiled, "Tiny cells that take hold of life and evolve it into a better tomorrow. You should feel lucky. This will be the first fetus outside of an incubator to be injected by such a wonderful gift. You get to be history, Ms. Benson."

James grew close to her face and slowly turned the liquid next to her face, "Isn't science grand. If only the world could believe in it's wonders without the religious bedtime stories. I won't even have to touch you to make that baby a creation. Looks like you're going to be out of a job."

Her body grew tense and she went into survival mode. She grabbed for the vile, but James pulled it back, "If only I were lucky enough to be out of a job because of science. You can't do this, James. This will not make you a martyr."

"No, but a miracle will. After I save you from the evil that is man your evolved child will be the first mutant from God. If it's fiction that they want, let the people come in droves. History is about to write a new chapter." He smiled at Camille and touched her arm, "Only this time our kind will finally get the leading role."

"Don't you mean 'your kind'? Camille, he's just tricking you. He's not one of your kind, Camille. He's using you the same way the government used you. There's no need to bring my baby into this. You would gain respect just by releasing Elliot and myself. Mutants save cops from fire…from bomb…anything. They don't need a mutant baby to find love."

James slapped Olivia in the face, "Don't listen to her filth, Camille."

Camille walked towards Olivia with a syringe. Her hand was shaking and she avoided Olivia's eye contact at all costs.

Olivia reached out to Camille and whispered in her ear, "Camille, please, think about what you're doing. You know this isn't right. Please don't do this to my baby.

Camille reached for Olivia's arm. "Olivia, I'm only doing your child's future a favor. You'll come to understand that over time."

Olivia kicked the breakfast tray out of the way and tried to stand up to dodge the syringe. Camille stood with orange juice all over her white dress. Her hand touched Olivia's sheet and she changed into a white billowy fabric. The ghostly figure wrapped itself around Olivia and held her down to the bed. Camille's voice whispered into Olivia's ear, "Don't make me fight you, miss."

Olivia nodded and Camille let her grip fade. Olivia quickly crotched into a little ball using her body to protect her stomach.

James was about to hold Olivia down when they heard loud noises coming from outside. "Camille, restrain her and finish the job."

He opened the door and found himself face to face with Detectives Munch and Fin.

Fin shot his mutant gun into James' chest. "NYPD. The jig is up monster man."

James fell to the floor and Fin cuffed his hands and feet just for extra measure.

Olivia looked up and yelled with relief and excitement, "John! Fin!"

"Olivia," Munch knelt down to help her up. "Your…belly"

Camille transformed into the sheet and wrapped herself around Munch's neck.

Fin tried to pull the sheet off of Munch, "What the hell?!"

Munch fell to the ground and passed out, while Camille morphed into the floor. Fin held his gun ready to aim it at anything that moved. Olivia grabbed the gun from Munch's hand and shot it at the floor by Fin's foot.

Fin jumped, "Hey watch it! Those things are lethal."

Camille's body appeared next to Fin and gasped for air. "Olivia. Why did you…" She started to cry and collapsed unconsciously on the ground.

Olivia checked Munch for vital signs and slapped him awake.

Fin knelt next to them, "Damn, mommy's got an angry streak."

Munch staggered to his feet while holding his jaw, "That wasn't necessary. Ah, my head."

Olivia pulled herself off the ground, "Sorry guys. It's been a ruff year." She looked up at the TV. The cell was empty. "Elliot! We've got to find Elliot."

"We have to get you out of here." Munch grabbed her arm, but she pulled it from his grip and ran through the door.

Fin stood to his feet and all three of them headed down the hallway.

Olivia, who was in a white robe, had bare feet, and was very pregnant lead the way, "Did you call for backup?"

"No phone signal down here," Fin replied.

"Shit! Munch, we need back up, go call for help. Fin and I will find Elliot."

Munch stopped Olivia, "I can't let you do this in that condition."

"I'm fine. Just go."

She ran down the hallway kicking open every door. "Elliot!"

Fin followed. "Elliot!"

At the end of the hall a door opened. Robert held Elliot at gunpoint, "Detectives, drop your weapons."

Fin stepped in front of Olivia.

"Olivia," Elliot called out to her. He hadn't seen her in months. His heart pulsed in his throat.

Fin took a step towards Robert, "Take it easy, man. We're just here to help."

Robert laughed, "That's funny. A human helping the likes of a me. I'll see that when I-"

A shot was fired from behind him. He fell to the ground. Jennifer stood with a gun in her hand. She started crying and Bobby sat in a little ball sobbing next to her.

Elliot turned and gently pulled the gun from her hands. "Jennifer, honey, it's ok."

"I'm sorry, Elliot. I'm sorry. I tried to call the police. I did."

He lifted her and Bobby into his arms, "It's ok. We're safe now. You're a brave girl, Jennifer. You're a brave girl."

Olivia ran towards them and held onto to the three of them tightly. She kissed each of them over and over again with tears in her eyes, "I thought I lost you. I thought I-"

Elliot gazed at her with his blue eyes and she got control of herself. "Let's go home."


	14. Holland

I**'m on a roll. One thing---- there is music in this scene. It really flows better with the music. You can find it on my music site under the title "Holland" www. /scarlettvonuttenburg / SVU (minus the spaces)**

**The story will tell you when to press play.**

**Song title: "Holland" By Savjan Stevens **

**Holland **

A rush of media and sirens surrounded the entrance of the building. Reporter Gale Harding stood with wind blown hair and bright lights shining on her face. "Missing Special Victim's Detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson are being held captive in the building behind us."

Ted Cople spoke to another reporter standing next to Gale. "Cathy, has there been any sign of the Detectives?"

The blonde reporter held her ear and replied, "No, but, officials have reported that contact has been made with them and –"

Shots were fired from the building. The crowd of people screamed and backed away. Olivia, Jennifer, and Bobby came running out of the door, "Don't shoot, " Olivia cried.

The paramedics rushed toward them, as Elliot and Fin pushed open the doors. All was chaos as the back up team pushed through to contain the area.

Harry clicked off the television he was watching. He stood in the middle of the 16th Precinct dressed in a suit. His hair was clean and he anxiously messed with his tie. The precinct was empty. As big as he was he felt invisible to the few busy workers buzzing around the station. He waited in the hallway for three days until finally the elevator doors opened to a family of familiar faces. Olivia and Elliot briskly walked past Harry without a second glance, while Jennifer and Bobby followed quietly behind, "Elliot, you can't argue with me on this. I've been asked to take over the precinct in Queens and I'm going to do it. Trust me, they need a lot of help."

"That's my point, Liv, you've got enough on your belt. Literally. And what about Jen and Bobby?"

"I'll be fine. We'll be fin-," She looked around. "Where's Jen and-"

She saw Harry standing next to the two wide-eyed children, "Jennifer, Bobby, what are you doing?"

Jennifer awkwardly looked at the ground and shrugged her shoulders. "Go ask Elliot to show you around."

She pushed them away from Harry, "What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to say hello and to apologize."

Olivia just glared at him in silence.

Harry shifted his feet, "I've had a lot of time to think about things. I'm sorry for …doing what I did to you and Elliot- Detective Stabler."

Olivia nodded, "Thank you for apologizing. Do you need help?"

"No. That's all. I needed to get it off my chest." With that Harry backed away and nodded before shyly turning towards the elevators.

"Harry, I'm sorry about Lisa."

Harry's eyes flickered with anger and he backed into the elevator looking at Olivia with a heated stare.

Elliot looked up at Olivia as she slowly walked towards her old desk, "What was that all about?"

"Not sure. You guys ready to go?"

Bobby jumped off of the spinning chair, "Who are going to visit again?"

"My kids," Elliot said with a smile.

SCENE

The blue ford parked outside of Elliot's old house. Olivia touched his hand, "You nervous?"

He smiled and rubbed her rather large stomach, "Yeah."

She winked, "Don't be."

They all climbed out of the car and headed to the yard.

"Wait, I forgot the gifts," Elliot let go of Olivia's hand and jogged back to the car to get the gifts he brought for his kids.

Jennifer and Bobby stood next to Olivia fidgeting. Jennifter dropped something from her hand and quickly reached down and shoved the object back into her pocket.

"What was that," Olivia asked.

"My…pen. Just a pen. Liv, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Me too." Bobby whined.

"Ok, lets go in," Olivia replied.

Jennifer and Bobby ran to the door, while Olivia hobbled behind. The screen door opened and just as Jennifer was about to step in she turned with a small black object in her hand. She held it up and pressed the button on the top.

Olivia's mind flashed back to the precinct where she quickly saw Harry hand Jennifer the object. With a scream she backed away and fell to the ground just as the blast went off.

**PLAY**

The explosion happened in slow motion. Elliot dropped the keys and watched Olivia fall to the ground as pieces of the house fell from the sky. For a brief moment Elliot could hear the screams of his children and fear released through his body as every piece of his being lay amongst the flames. He reached Olivia and pushed the wood off of her lifeless body.

**_All the time we spent in bed._**

His body felt unleashed as he watched himself from above. The numbness entered and the sounds around him faded in and out.

**_Counting miles before we said._**

He touched her hand. The colors of orange and black grew around them.

Elliot headed into the flames.

**_Fall in Love and Fall apart_**

Kathy and the children screamed from within. Ashes falling.

_**Things will end before they star**_t

Elliot's world stopped.

**_Pause_**

**_Pause_**

**_Pause_**

**_Pause_**

**_Haaa Haaa Haaa _**

The fire engines came loud and fast.

The smoke entered his lungs.

The firemen pulled him out of the fire.

He watched them carry his children away.

He couldn't reach them.

He couldn't feel.

A mask was pulled over his mouth in the ambulance.

Olivia's belly moved slowly up and down.

The water filled his eyes.

The vision was blurred.

Breathing was tight.

_**Sleeping on Lake Michigan**_

A delusion of purple flowers danced around Olivia as he watched her closed eyes.

_**Factories and Marching bands**_

Thoughts of Maureen's birth flashed by. Her tiny hands. Her baby cries.

**_Lose our clothes in summer time_**

Kathy's smile. Their children. His children. Olivia's Eyes.

**_Lose our selves to lose our minds_**

Her laugh. Her voice. Her smell. Her touch. "We're losing her."

**_In the summer heat I might…_**

The ambulance stopped. Elliot watched the paramedics roll Olivia away.

**_Pause_**

**_Piano chord_**

**_Pause_**

**_Haaa Haaa Haaa _**

Maureen and Dickie were pushed by with medics surrounding their burned bodies. The rush of people and noise spun around Elliot's eyes. An illusion of Elizabeth riding her tricycle and laughing. Elliot was losing ground. Dickie's voice filled his ears, "Dad, I pick you. I want to be like you." Kathleen dancing on his feet. Blackness. Beeping. The waiting room. The ER window. The blood. The noise. Doctors dropping metal. Whispers. Waiting. Olivia was awake and pushing. Heart beats. The burn unit door locked shut. The nurses. The rage. Pacing. All eyes watched. All feelings stagnant. "The babies heart stopped." "Maureen, can you hear me?" "Somebody get me a scalpel." "We lost her." "He's down." "Call it." "We're very sorry." "6:35pm."

"Keep breathing." He's gone. Their gone. She's gone. Gone. Green Line. Beep. Silence.

**God that song is so sad. I can't take it. ** Sigh.


End file.
